Deceptive Hearts
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Adrina Reso, the daughter of Jay Reso aka Christian, goes on the road with her father and finds herself falling hard for The Viper. Randy lusts after the 18 year old and soon has her in his bed and in his heart. Randy has a daughter from a previous relationship and Adrina simply adores Alanna. Will their relationship make it through the drama caused by his ex-girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's! Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE! This is co-written with Kinley Orton. Thank you for all your help with this story, it means a lot! ~Krista Hardy-Cena ***

Chapter 1

It's not easy being the only daughter of a WWE superstar. Adrina Reso was born to Christian and Denise Reso when they were both 20 years old and barely starting out. Adrina grew up around the WWE and even called various stars her uncles. One of her favorite uncles was of course her dad's best friend, Adam Copeland. Adrina used to travel with her dad during the summers and enjoyed reeking havoc backstage.

Everyone backstage loved Adrina and couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Christian. Adrina managed to get whatever she wanted when she was younger. The older stars adored the fact that Christian would bring her on the road with him and they often brought their children with them as well.

"I don't want to go!" Adrina stated.

"You don't have a choice. You are grounded and your mother has to work." Christian responded as he started packing his bags for the road.

"I don't care. I don't want to go with you." Adrina stated.

"Adrina Michelle Reso! Don't you yell at your father like that again. You are going with him and that is final." Denise responded from the doorway.

"Whatever." Adrina stated as she stormed off to her room.

"I hope this summer goes by quickly." Christian stated.

"I just hope she comes home with a better attitude." Denise responded.

"Hey, do you know that Adrina is trying to sneak out her bedroom window?" Adam asked.

"ADRINA MICHELLE!" Christian yelled.

Adrina stopped what she was doing as she knew that she had been caught. She looked down and saw that Adam's car was parked in front of the house and she groaned. Adam had ratted her out to her parents. Adrian opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs.

"What?" Adrina asked.

"Trying to sneak out again?" Christian asked.

"Nope. I was just going to sit out on the roof to clear my head." Adrina answered.

"Stay in the house. And will you please pack for the road. We leave in an hour." Christian responded not really believing his 18 year old daughter.

"Fine!" Adrina stated before heading back upstairs.

Adrina pulled out her suitcase and opened up her closet. She decided that since she was going to be stuck on the road with her father that she was going to have some fun as well. Adrina quickly packed her favorite clothes and made sure she had everything she needed for a summer she would never forget.

"I'm ready." Adrina stated as she placed her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good. We are just about ready to head to the airport." Adam responded as he picked up her suitcase and took it out to the car.

Adrina managed to talk her father into letting her have her own room next to his while they were on the road. Christian was trying to trust his daughter, but she made it ever so difficult. Christian only agreed to her having her own room based on the fact that she felt it would be too weird sharing a room with him at her age.

Once they arrived in Atlanta, Christian and Adrina headed to the hotel and checked in. After showers and changing clothes, Adrina headed down to the lobby where she said she would meet her dad before heading to the arena for a meeting and practice. Adrian had on a short, black, mini skirt and a punk rock fitted tee shirt. She did her makeup just like she always did and her long brown hair was down and still wet from her shower.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Randy Orton asked as he sat down across from Adrina.

"Who do you think, Orton?" Adrina answered.

"It couldn't be." Randy responded with a smirk.

"Well, if not, then who am I?" Adrina asked with a smirk of her own.

"You just can't be the sweet angel that is Adrina Reso." Randy answered.

"But I am. I'm just not as sweet as I used to be." Adrina responded flirting a little with the older man.

"What happened to the sweet little girl that used to run around backstage?" Randy asked as Christian walked off the elevator.

"Meet me by the pool at 7pm and I will tell you." Adrina answered.

"Orton, leave her alone." Christian stated as he walked over to them.

"He wasn't bothering me. We were just talking." Adrina responded as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Adrina, don't you have anything else to wear?" Christian asked as Randy got a good look at the girl.

"Nope. Come on dad. I would like to get some swimming in before it gets too late." Adrina answered.

Adrina turned and winked at Randy when her father wasn't looking. They headed to the arena and Adrina went straight to catering. At first she was alone and then in walked two Diva's. Adrina couldn't really stand the female talent as they were always trying to sleep with the male talent. Adrina ignored them and took a sip of her iced tea and turned her attention to the TV in the room.

"Please tell me that we don't have another new Diva starting this week." Eve stated.

"Not as far as I know. She looks too young to be new talent." Natalya responded.

"For your information, I can hear what you are saying and no I am not new talent. You couldn't pay me enough to be a hired slut." Adrina stated.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to us like that." Eve stated.

"Leave her alone Eve." Christian responded from behind her.

"Hi Christian. How are you?" Eve asked.

"Still happily married. And leave my daughter alone." Christian answered. "Come on, Adrina."

"You got told." Adrina stated as she walked past Eve and Natalya.

Christian and Adrina headed back to the hotel. It was almost 7pm and Adrian told her dad that she wanted to get some swimming in before it got too late. Christian watched as she headed to her room and before he could say anything she had closed the door. Adrina quickly changed into her swim suit and threw a large shirt over her top and slipped into a pair of short shorts before heading down to the pool. She was glad that their rooms weren't facing the pool since she was supposed to met Randy there.

Adrina got down to pool side and sat down. She waited about 10 minutes before shedding her shirt and tossing it on the chair next to her. She sat on the edge of the pool and stuck her legs into the water. Randy was over by the door watching her every move. He knew that he shouldn't go over to her, but he was intrigued by her statement earlier and so he walked over to the pool.

"Isn't more fun to actually get in the pool?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes. I didn't think that you were coming." Adrina answered.

"I saw you from the door and waited a few minutes to make sure no one else was coming out here." Randy responded.

"Ok." Adrina stated as she stood up and was soon face to chest with Randy.

"Care to tell me what you meant earlier?" Randy asked.

"I grew up." Adrina answered.

"I can see that." Randy responded.

"And I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go after it." Adrina stated as she undid her shorts.

"And what would that be?" Randy asked as he watched her take off her shorts.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Adrina answered before diving into the pool.

Randy knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Adrina like he was. But he couldn't help it. She was off limits by all means, but damn she was hotter than hell and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Randy stripped down to his shorts and got in the pool. Adrina didn't know that he had gotten in the pool and she swam right into him.

"I'm sorry." Adrina stated she came up for air and wiped the water from her face.

"It's ok. I didn't mind you bumping into me." Randy responded.

"I have a few more laps to do before I head in." Adrina stated. "I bet you can't keep up with me."

"I'll take that bet." Randy responded.

Adrian swam a few more laps and Randy just watched her. He went underwater a few time so that she would think that he had swam with her. When Adrina was on her last lap, Randy moved so that she would bump into him again. Adrian came up for air and before she could say anything, Randy moved her hair out of her face.

"Thanks. So who won?" Adrina asked.

"You did." Randy answered.

"Told you." Adrina responded as she looked into his eyes. "So do you room alone or with someone else?"

"Alone, why?" Randy asked.

"Just wondering." Adrina answered.

"I suppose you room with your dad, right?" Randy asked.

"Nope. I have my own room but it's right next door to his." Adrina answered.

"Nice." Randy responded.

"I had better head up before my dad comes looking for me." Adrina stated as she got out of the pool.

Randy watched as she grabbed a towel and her clothes before heading into the hotel. Randy was smooth enough to stick a note in the pocket of her shorts before he got in the pool with his cell number and his room number on it. Randy knew this was going to be a summer neither of them would forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrina had just gotten back to her room and took a hot shower to wash off the chlorine before changing into something comfy to watch TV in. Adrina picked up her shorts and the note from Randy fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and opened it. Adrina smiled when she saw Randy's name, number and room number on the paper. She picked up her phone and added Randy's number before checking in with her dad.

"How was your swim?" Christian asked.

"Good and relaxing. I'm going to head down and get something to eat and then call it a night." Adrina answered.

"Ok. Be careful please." Christian responded.

"I will. Night." Adrina stated.

"Night." Christian responded.

Adrina grabbed her bag and shoved a second set of clothes in it, just in case. She headed down to the lobby and sat in a chair. She sent Randy a text message and waited for him to respond.

I'm in the lobby. Wanna grab something to eat?

I'll be down in a few.

Okay.

10 minutes later, Randy finally emerged from the elevator and walked over to Adrina. She just smiled at him and they headed out the door and down the street to a fast food restaurant. After eating, they walked back to the hotel. There was a commotion going on in the lobby so Randy lead Adrina around to the parking garage and entered the hotel through the side door.

"Where are we going?" Adrina asked.

"Away from the press and the commotion." Randy answered as they headed up three flights of stairs.

Randy opened the door to the third floor and lead Adrina towards his room. Adrina was starting to get worried that someone was going to see them together, but at the same time it was also turning her on. They managed to duck into Randy's room before anyone saw them.

"You are good at this." Adrina stated.

"Hiding from the press is easy. Hiding from everyone else isn't." Randy responded as he locked the door.

"So now what?" Adrina asked.

"That's up to you." Randy answered as he sat down in a chair.

"You're scared of my dad aren't you?" Adrina asked.

"Sort of. After all you are his daughter and you are how old?" Randy answered.

"I'm 18. And you don't have to be gentle with me if you know what I mean." Adrina responded.

"You're not a virgin?" Randy asked.

"Nope. Haven't been for 2 years. But he doesn't know that." Adrina answered.

"You on birth control?" Randy asked.

"Of course. Have been on it for 3 years." Adrina answered.

"Ok." Randy responded.

"Is that all you want to know?" Adrina asked as she walked over to him.

"That all depends." Randy answered as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Depends on what?" Adrina asked.

"You." Randy answered. "Music on or off?"

"On. Covers up the noise." Adrina responded.

"Not a quiet one are you?" Randy asked.

"Care to find out?" Adrina answered.

Randy looked at her and raised an eyebrow before letting the Orton smirk grow across his face. He caressed her face with his hand before claiming her lips in a kiss. Adrina wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Randy scooped her up and carried her over to the bed in the room.

He set her down on the bed before laying on top of her and continued to kiss her. Adrina wanted more and she could feel him getting harder as they continued to make out. Adrina reached down and tugged at his shirt. Randy stopped long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it aside. Adrina bit her bottom lip as she watched him. She started to unbutton her shirt and Randy just smiled before helping her.

Randy placed kisses on her collar bone and all around before returning to her lips. Randy rolled them over so that she was laying on top of him. Adrina had her legs on either side of Randy as he ran his hands over her back and sides. Randy finally reached up and unclasped her bra and helped remove the straps from her arms. Adrina sat up and Randy peeled off her bra and tossed to the floor.

Randy sat up and took one of her breasts into his mouth while he massaged the other with his hand. Adrina let a moan of pleasure escape her mouth. It wasn't long before they were both stripped down to nothing. Adrina reached over and took Randy's member in her hand and started stroking it. Randy loved the fact of how bold she was and that she didn't hesitate for anything. While Adrina moved her hand up and down his hard member, Randy reached over and moved his hand to her waiting center. He gently rubbed her clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy.

"Oh My God. That feels good. Don't stop." Adrina cried out.

"You are all wet and feel so good. Keep your hand going." Randy responded before taking a breast in his mouth.

As Randy sucked on her breast and kept fingering her, the wetter she became. Adrina kept stroking him while reaching her first orgasm. As she started to cum, Randy smiled as he removed his fingers and rolled over so that he was laying on top of her. He leaned down and claimed her lips in another passionate kiss as he entered her for the first time. Once Randy was all the way inside of her, Adrina looked up at him and smiled.

"Fuck me good." Adrina stated.

Randy smirked and wasted no time as he started to move in and out of her with ease. Adrina wanted him to go faster and harder as she liked it rough most of the time. As Randy continued to slid in and out of her, she begged him to go faster and harder. Randy knew this was going to get rough and he liked that. Randy went faster and harder like she begged him to and soon she was moaning louder and louder. Randy stopped and pulled out before having her turn over and get on her hands and knees. He reentered her hot, wet center as he held onto her hips. Adrina moaned as he slid back into her body.

Randy moved fast and hard and smacked her ass a few times which only made her cry out in pure pleasure. Randy knew she liked it rough and gently grabbed her hair that was in a pony tail and pulled it back. Adrina was definitely a screamer and that just turned him on even more. The faster and harder Randy pounded into her, the louder and more vocal Adrina became. Randy was about to reach an explosive orgasm when he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Adrina asked catching her breath.

"I'm about to explode." Randy answered.

"Fill me up then." Adrina responded.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Nothing will happen." Adrina answered.

"Alright." Randy responded.

Randy went back to pounding in and out of Adrina while she screamed in pleasure. Randy reached the point of no return and exploded inside of Adrina. Once they were both spent, they collapsed on the bed. Randy covered them with the sheet while they both regained their composure. Randy couldn't believe that he had just fucked Christian's daughter and a smile grew across his face.

"You are amazing." Randy stated but didn't get an answer. "Adrina?"

Randy looked over at her and she was sound asleep. Randy smiled and turned off the music and turned off the light before wrapping an arm around her and falling asleep himself. Adrina slept until about 7am when she rolled over and opened her eyes. She knew right away that she wasn't in her own room. Adrina sat up and noticed that Randy wasn't in the room. There was a note from him sitting next to her phone.

"Baby, Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to head out for a media promo. I will catch up to you at the arena this afternoon. Last night was amazing and so are you. Text me when you get this. -RKO"

Adrina smiled and picked up her phone. She knew that her dad would be checking in on her soon and she quickly took a shower in Randy's room and changed into the spare set of clothes she had packed the night before. Randy had left her the second key to his room and she slipped it into her bag before quickly sneaking out of the room and headed to the stairs. She managed to make it back to her room before anyone saw her.

Are you up yet? -Dad

Yeah. Just got out of the shower.

Ok. Breakfast downstairs with Adam in 15 minutes. -Dad

Ok. I'm ready now if you two are.

We are. -Dad.

Then open your door. I'm standing outside your room.

Ok. -Dad.

"How was your night?" Christian asked.

"Good. Grabbed a burger and went to bed." Adrina answered.

"I must have fallen asleep as I didn't hear you come back." Christian responded.

"You must have. Hi Adam." Adrina stated.

"Are you in a better mood this morning?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Adrina answered.

"Good. Let's go I'm starving." Adam stated.

After being seated at the restaurant, Adrina pulled out her phone and sent Randy a text message that she was at breakfast with her dad and Adam. Christian and Adam watched as Adrina texted and they both wondered who she was texting at 8 in the morning. Randy responded to Adrina by telling her to meet him in catering at 1pm. Adrina knew that they had to be at the arena all day and that her dad would be busy training as would Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you going to do while I am training?" Christian asked.

"Probably just hang out in catering. Maybe hang out with some of the stars. Don't really know." Adrina answered.

"Just be careful. I really don't trust most of them around you, especially Orton." Christian responded.

"Randy is not that bad dad. Plus I've known him for years. Why can't I be friends with him?" Adrina asked.

"Alright. I will give you that. Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay." Christian answered.

"Thank you. And I won't. I can take care of myself." Adrina responded.

"Alright. I am going to lift your punishment for the stunt you pulled at home. But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want when you want." Christian stated.

"Thanks dad." Adrina responded.

Once they arrived at the arena, Adrina headed to catering and thankfully the room was empty. Adrina pulled out her ipod and her laptop and started playing a game while she waited for Randy to show up. Sometime around noon, a bunch of people came into catering for lunch and then left again. Randy walked into the room right at 1pm and Adrina smiled at him. Randy pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"What are you listening to?" Randy asked.

"Nickelback." Adrina answered.

"Nice. They're good." Randy responded.

"Yes they are. I would love to see them in concert sometime." Adrina stated.

"Cool. Maybe one day it will happen. What else do you listen to?" Randy asked as Christian walked into the room.

"Simple Plan, some country, R&B. Whatever fits my mood I guess." Adrina answered.

"Adrina. Randy." Christian stated.

"Hi dad." Adrina responded.

"What's up man?" Randy asked.

"Adrina, can I talk to you for a minute please? Alone." Christian answered.

"Sure." Adrina stood up and walked into the hallway with her dad.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"We were talking about music that's all." Adrina answered.

"Alright. I guess Orton isn't so bad. I know that he has his life in order and I suppose it will be alright for you to hang out with him. I trust him as he has been a positive person around her." Christian responded.

"Thank you dad." Adrina stated as she kissed her dad's cheek.

After Christian left, Adrina headed back into the room where Randy was now watching the TV screen. Adrina walked over to him and sat back down on her chair. Randy turned around and looked at her. Adrina didn't want to just sit there, and since her dad gave her the okay to hang out with Randy, she figured that he would never figure it out.

"What's on your mind?" Randy asked.

"My dad is letting me hang out with you whenever I want to." Adrina answered. "He played the positive role model card. So now we can be together and he won't think anything of it."

"Smooth move." Randy responded. "Come with me."

Randy lead Adrina out of catering and down the long hall way until they reached his dressing room. Randy closed and locked the door before turning to face Adrina, who had just set her backpack on the floor. Randy walked over to her and pulled her close to him. Adrina smiled just before they locked lips in a passionate kiss. Adrina moaned into the kiss as Randy placed his hands on her ass.

Adrina and Randy moved to the couch that was in the room and Randy sat down before Adrina straddled his lap. As they went back to making out, Adrina grinded herself against Randy. She wanted something more than just a quickie as she knew that they didn't have too much time before Randy had to head to the ring to train for his match that night. Adrina climbed off his lap and Randy thought something was wrong, until she knelt in front of him and unzipped his jeans.

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Adrina answered with a smile.

Randy sat back and let her do what she wanted to do. She pulled out his semi hard member and stroked it a few time before taking it into her mouth and deep throated him. Randy couldn't believe that she could take him all in her mouth and throat. The faster she went and the harder she sucked only brought him closer and closer to an orgasm.

"I'm about to cum." Randy managed to say, but Adrina didn't stop.

Adrina continued to suck him as she felt him get really hard and then felt a splash of warm, sticky liquid against the back of her throat. She swallowed every last drop he gave her. Adrina then licked him clean as his hardness started to deflate. Adrina wiped her mouth and face clean before taking a drink of water to wash the rest of his cum down her throat.

Once Randy regained his composure, he pulled Adrina onto the couch and kissed her deeply and passionately. Adrina was wearing one of her favorite skirts and a pair of bikini panties. Randy reached under her skirt and ran his fingers over the fabric that was covering her smooth center. Randy got down on his knees and spread her legs before bringing her close to the edge of the couch. He reached up and pulled her panties off before tracing a finger down her slit and sticking it inside of her.

"You are very wet baby." Randy stated as he worked another finger deep inside of her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Adrina asked.

Randy just smiled at her before diving in and tasting her sweet wetness. As Randy sucked, licked and fingered her, Adrina wanted to scream out in pleasure, but knew she had to be quiet. As Randy continued to eat her out, she let out quiet moans of pleasure as she reached a climax. Randy clamped his mouth over her now soaked pussy and drank in everything she gave him as she reached an explosive orgasm.

Once their little fun was over, Randy headed into his bathroom and cleaned up as he didn't want to give it away that he was with someone. Adrina straightened up her clothes and put her panties back on. Randy quickly changed into his ring gear before escorting Adrina back to catering.

"Tell your dad and Adam that you have plans with me for dinner after my match." Randy stated.

"Will do. See you soon, Viper." Adrina responded.

Randy had a smirk on his face as he loved the way it sounded when she called him "Viper." The rest of the afternoon and evening went by slowly and as soon as Christian found Adrina again, he walked over to her and sat down. Adrina was lost in her music and thoughts about Randy and what they had just done.

"Adrina!" Christian stated.

"Sorry. What's up?" Adrina asked.

"How about after the show, you, me and Adam go get some food?" Christian answered.

"Sorry dad. I already have dinner plans." Adrina stated.

"You do?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. Randy wants to take me out to dinner after his match tonight." Adrina answered.

"Okay. Well I guess its better for you to eat earlier rather than later." Christian stated.

"Yeah, plus I've had a headache and would like to get to sleep early. I will text you when I get back to my room." Adrina responded.

"Okay. Have fun and be careful." Christian stated.

"Always dad." Adrina responded.

Christian left the room and headed to his and Adam's locker room to get ready for the show. Randy cleared it with the RAW GM to leave right after his match as he needed to get some sleep before the photo shoot the next day. Randy's match was up first and Adrina watched as Randy went rounds with his opponent. Randy won his match and headed to his dressing room to shower and change. Once he was ready to go, he headed to catering where Adrina was sitting alone at a table. Eve and Natalya were also in the room and Randy overheard their conversation.

"Can you believe her? Walking around her like she owns the place." Natalya stated.

"Just because she is Christian's daughter doesn't mean she can just walk in here and do what she wants." Eve responded.

"She is can't be more than 16 years old anyways. Who cares. Her dad will find out what she is doing and send her on her way back home to mommy." Natalya stated as Randy walked into the room.

"Hi Randy!" Eve stated as she flirted with him.

"Eve, Natalya." Randy responded as he walked right past them and stood next to Adrina. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely." Adrina stated as she picked up her backpack and walked out of the room with Randy.

"Oh and girls, don't even try to start trouble. I'm just keeping an eye on her for her dad." Randy stated before leaving the room.

"Good, he has a babysitter for the little brat." Eve responded after they left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Natalya asked.

"I am going to do what I've done every week for the past few months." Eve answered.

"You're gonna get caught one of these days." Natalya responded as she watched Eve walk away.

Randy and Adrina headed to the hotel to change clothes. Adrina told Randy to come to her room in about 30 minutes so that she could change and get ready to head out with him. Randy agreed and headed to his room to change clothes himself. While Randy changed clothes, he wondered if Christian would let Adrina drive with him on his tour bus instead of flying to each location. He could play it off as it would be a good history lesson for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night after enjoying a nice dinner out, Randy and Adrina headed back towards the hotel. Adrina was starting to get a headache from the lack of sleep over the past few days and just wanted to lay down and sleep. Randy completely understood as he needed to be up early for a photo shoot. Since it was now around 10pm, Randy and Adrina got in the elevator and he kissed her good night before they reached her floor. Randy continued up to his room.

Adrina walked down the hallway and as she approached her room she looked up and saw Eve heading into her dad's room. Adrina couldn't believe what she was seeing. She went into her room and put her ear up to the wall that connected to her dad's room. She could hear them talking then it got quiet for a few minutes before she heard Eve moaning loudly. Adrina had tears in her eyes as she never thought her dad would ever cheat on her mom.

She grabbed all of her stuff and left her room. She got on the elevator and headed straight to Randy's room. She knocked on the door as she didn't have the time to search for his room key. Randy was laying in bed watching TV when there was a knock on his door. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts before opening the door. Adrina nearly knocked him down as she hugged him. Randy noticed her suitcase and other bags and helped her get them into his room.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"My dad is cheating on my mom." Adrina answered.

"What? With who?" Randy asked.

"Eve." Adrina answered.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"I saw her walking into his room and then heard them having sex. That's when I packed up my stuff and came to your room." Adrina answered as she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked as he knelt in front of her.

"No. My head hurts and my dad is cheating on my mom." Adrina answered as she started to cry.

Randy locked the door and climbed up on the bed. He pulled Adrina to him and just held her as she cried herself to sleep. Randy knew he couldn't say anything to Christian about Adrina seeing Eve and hearing them as then Christian would know that Adrina went to him in the middle of the night. Randy fell asleep with Adrina wrapped in his arms until the alarm clock went off.

"What time is it?" Adrina asked.

"7am." Randy answered.

"Why so early?" Adrina asked as she rolled over.

"Because I have to be at the arena for a photo shoot in an hour." Randy answered as he got out of bed. "And you are coming with me."

"Yay." Adrina responded as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on. Your dad is going to be there as well. You don't want him to start thinking that something is going on do you?" Randy asked.

"No. But I don't want to see him or talk to him. And I have to be stuck on a flight with him later." Adrina answered as she got dressed and pulled her hair up.

"I'm going to talk to him." Randy responded.

"About what?" Adrina asked.

"You coming with me on my tour bus. Make a history lesson out of it or so that's what we will make him believe." Randy answered.

Adrina didn't say anything as she pulled on a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top then her shoes. She and Randy headed to the arena just before Christian arrived. Randy pulled Christian aside before Adrina saw him. Christian was a little confused.

"What's up, Orton?" Christian asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about maybe having Adrina join me on the tour bus. She's been talking about the history of a lot of places and I thought what's better than going by tour bus and seeing the history in person versus reading it in a book." Randy answered.

"You want to have an 18 year old rebellious child on a tour bus while giving her a history lesson along the way?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. And she hasn't been rebellious since being here." Randy answered.

"I guess that would be okay. I expect her to check in with me daily though." Christian agreed.

"Not a problem. And when we get into St. Louis, we will be stopping at my house for the time we are there. I have a guest room she can use." Randy responded.

"Alright. I won't be in St. Louis. That's an off week for me." Christian stated. "I expect you to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"You have my word." Randy responded knowing full well that they would be causing their own trouble together.

Once the photo shoot was over, Christian told Adrina that she was going to travel with Randy on his bus while getting a history lesson in the process. Adrina agreed to the changes in the travel plans and once they were back at the hotel, Randy helped get Adrina's luggage down to his bus. Eve saw that Adrina was leaving on Randy's bus, but Christian wasn't going with her. Eve smiled to herself as with Adrina out of the picture for a while, she would have Christian all to herself.

Once they were on the road, Adrina sat in one of the plush chairs on board and looked out the window. Randy walked up behind her and head up to the front of the bus. He talked to the driver and told him that whatever he sees or hears stays between them. Randy's driver just nodded his head and continued driving. Randy closed the door to the front of the bus and headed back to where Adrina was, but she had disappeared from her seat. Randy grinned and walked to the back of the bus where his bedroom was.

Randy walked into the bedroom and found Adrina laying under the covers with the drapes pulled shut. At first he thought that she had another headache and was about to leave her alone. But Adrina didn't have a headache, she sat up a bit and looked over at Randy.

"Where are you going?" Adrina asked.

"I was going to let you rest." Randy answered.

"I didn't come back here to rest." Adrina responded. "Join me please."

Randy didn't have to be asked twice. He stripped down to nothing and joined her in the bed. Adrina was already stripped down and moaned when Randy took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on it. Adrina's breathing increased as Randy fingered her already moist pussy. Randy knew exactly what she wanted and he let go of her breast and moved down placing kisses all over her stomach and thighs. Randy didn't waist any time and dove right into eating her sweet pussy.

"Oh God! Randy! Don't stop!" Adrina cried out. "That feels so good. Right there! YES! OH GOD! I'm going to cum."

Randy stayed right with her as he clamped his mouth around her pussy and drank up everything she gave him. Once Adrina came down from her orgasm, Randy flicked his tongue over her swollen clit a few time before climbing up and laying down on the bed. Adrina climbed on top of him and guided his hard cock into her waiting center.

As she rocked back and forth and bounced up and down, Randy squeezed her breasts and played with her exposed clit bringing her closer and closer to another explosive release. Once Adrina came for the second time, she climbed off Randy and took him in her mouth and sucked him good until he exploded in her mouth and down her throat. As Adrina sucked him clean, he moved her leg over his head and went to work on her pussy again. They both brought each other to another explosive orgasm before they were both worn out. Randy wrapped his arms around Adrina and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep for a while.

When they woke up, they both felt refreshed and hungry. Randy and Adrina got dressed and headed into the main part of the bus. Randy realized that he really didn't have a lot of food on board and headed up to the front to ask the driver to stop at the next town and the next grocery store. The driver just nodded his head and kept on driving. Randy headed back to where Adrina was sitting with her laptop.

"We're stopping in the next town to pick up groceries and stuff. What do you want to eat?" Randy asked.

"Anything is good. I'm not picky. Can you cook?" Adrina answered.

"Yeah. My mom taught me a few things when I was out with an injury last year." Randy responded. "Well, we'll pick out groceries together."

"Sounds good. Your mom sounds nice." Adrina stated.

"She is. What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Your mom sounds like what every mom should be. My mom can't stand to have anyone in the kitchen and half the time we order food from the grocery store that's already prepared and we eat that." Adrina answered.

"Wow. Well, I can teach you what I know." Randy responded.

"Sounds like fun." Adrina stated as the bus came to a complete stop.

"Mr. Orton, we are at a Kroger's." the bus driver told them over the intercom.

"Thank you, Mike. We shouldn't be too long. Is there anything you would like?" Randy asked.

"Whatever you two decide is fine with me." Mike answered.

"Alright. You ready?" Randy asked.

"Yup." Adrina answered as they got off the bus and headed into the grocery store.

It took them about a half hour to get everything they wanted. Adrina was thankful that some people stopped Randy and she was able to go grab some personal items and pay for them before Randy caught up to her. Once they were back on the bus, Adrina put her stuff away and Randy stocked the mini kitchen with the food and drinks and other stuff that they picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Randy was ready he started cooking food for dinner. Adrina was curious as to what he was making and stood at the end of the counter and watched him. Adrina had wanted something with chicken, so Randy decided to make his mom's chicken enchilada's and Spanish rice for dinner. Adrina watched him carefully and smiled. Sure she could be a bad girl, but when she was alone with Randy, she felt like she really belonged there.

When dinner was ready, Randy told Mike to pull off the highway so that everyone could eat. Adrina was a little nervous around the bus driver as she was worried he would say something to her dad about what was really going on. Adrina sat next to the window and Randy scooted in next to her while Mike sat across from them.

"You don't have to worry about Mike. He won't say anything to anyone about us." Randy whispered in her ear.

Adrina only nodded as she was still cautious. After they were done eating, Adrina cleared the plates and put everything away while Mike and Randy stepped outside for a moment. When Randy got back on the bus, he saw that everything had been cleaned up and put away and Adrina was now curled up on the couch watching TV. Randy smiled and joined her on the couch once he closed the door up front.

"Thank you for cleaning up dinner. You didn't have to that." Randy stated.

"You're welcome. I wanted to. After all you paid for all the food and you cooked dinner. Which by the way was awesome." Adrina responded.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. My mom used to make that all the time when we were growing up." Randy stated as he cuddled with Adrina.

"It was very good." Adrina responded with a smile. "How long have you been doing all this?"

"Traveling and such, about 11 years." Randy stated.

"Don't you ever get tired of traveling and working?" Adrina asked.

"Sometimes. But I love what I do and I love entertaining the fans." Randy answered.

"That's cool." Adrina responded.

"Since we are alone, how many guys have you been with?" Randy asked.

"Two. How many girls have you been with?" Adrina answered.

"Four. All have been serious relationships." Randy responded. "I am still friends with one of them though."

"That okay." Adrina stated.

"There is something else you need to know." Randy responded.

"What is it?" Adrina asked.

"Well other than you being the first girl I've been with in over a year, I have an 11 month old daughter named Alanna." Randy answered.

"You have a daughter?" Adrina asked.

"Yes. I wanted to be upfront and honest with you before this goes any further. I only get to see her when I am in St. Louis. Her mom, Vanessa and I get along for her sake more than for ours." Randy answered. "Are you ok with the fact that I have a child with someone else?"

"Randy, I love kids. I don't mind at all that you have a daughter. I actually think that makes you hotter than ever. Do you have a picture of her?" Adrina asked.

"I'm glad. Of course." Randy answered as he pulled out his phone and showed her pictures of Alanna.

"She's cute. She looks like you." Adrina responded.

"Thank you. So now that all that is out of the way, why don't we talk about some other stuff. I know that you have a bad girl attitude, so it only makes sense for me to ask this, have you experimented with other females?" Randy asked.

"No. I'm not into all that." Adrina answered.

"Okay. Just thought I would ask. So what is your favorite sex position?" Randy asked.

"I like being on top and doggy." Adrina answered. "What are yours?"

"I like being on top, the girl being on top and Doggy." Randy answered. "So why don't we make this thing between us official?"

"Really? What about my dad and everyone else?" Adrina asked.

"We will still keep it quiet, but I want this to be official between us." Randy answered.

"I like that." Adrina responded before kissing him.

"What are your plans after this summer?" Randy asked when their kiss broke.

"I'm supposed to hear back from some colleges and see if I got in." Adrina answered.

"Where have you applied to?" Randy asked.

"All over the country. I want to get away from my parents." Adrina answered.

"I understand that. Why don't you apply to the University of St. Louis?" Randy asked.

"I have." I actually got a letter from them before we left for this road trip." Adrina answered.

"And?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened the letter yet. It's in my back pack." Adrina answered.

"Well go get it. If you got in, you won't have to worry about staying in a dorm as you can live in my house." Randy stated as Adrina got up and grabbed the letter.

"You open it." Adrina responded.

"Alright." Randy stated as he oped the envelope and pulled out the letter. "Dear Ms. Reso, We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your essay and application for admission to the University of St. Louis. Baby, you got in!"

"That's awesome. Now we really can be together after the summer is over." Adrina responded as she hugged Randy.

That night, Mike pulled the bus off the highway so he could get some sleep before continuing on their way to the next city. Randy and Adrina stayed up watching movies before heading to bed somewhere around 2am. Adrina laid her head on Randy's chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Randy held Adrina close to him and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

They arrived into Nashville, Tennessee the next afternoon and after spending the day sight seeing and buying gifts, Randy and Adrina headed back to the bus but before getting swarmed by a bunch of fans wanting autographs and pictures. Randy stopped and posed for a few pictures and signed some autographs.

"I'm sorry about the small mob of fan Adrina." Randy stated.

"It's ok. I'm kind of used to it with my dad. Although you definitely have a much larger fan base." Adrina responded.

"Very true. Well, we have time before dinner, what do you have in mind?" Randy asked as he was glad that Mike had the afternoon off to visit his family in Nashville.

"Hmm. Well, we are all alone." Adrina answered.

"Yes we are. Come with me." Randy stated as he held out his hand to her and lead her into the bedroom.

Randy pulled Adrina to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. Adrina ran her hands over Randy's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. She managed to completely unbutton his shirt and remove it from his body.

"Hmm, Baby." Randy mumbles as he reached for her shirt.

Adrina lifted her arms and Randy removed her shirt and tossed it on top of his discarded shirt. Randy smiled when he saw that her ample breasts were encased in red lace. Adrina moved a little closer to Randy and reached for his belt and started to undo it. Randy bent down and captured her full lips in a kiss while she undid his belt. Randy reached around her body and undid her bra and peeled it away from her full breasts.

Adrina finally got his belt undone as well as his jeans. Randy smiled at Adrina as he untied the skirt strings and let it fall to the floor. Randy smiled even more when he turned Adrina away from him so he could kiss the back of her neck. Randy slid his hands down on her and smiled when he reached her breasts and cupped them and pinched her nipples as his other hand slid down further to her panties as he fondled her through the red lace panties.

Adrina moaned as Randy continued to play with her. Randy smiled even more now that he had her naked. Adrina wanted and needed more of him as she was addicted to Randy. Adrina turned around and slid her fingers into the waist band of Randy's shorts and slid them down. She was a little happier now that they were both naked.

As Randy played with her flesh he couldn't help but smile as Adrina was dripping as he brought her left leg up on the bed and bent her over slightly as he guided himself into her drenched pussy. Adrina moaned on contact and bit her bottom lip as she felt Randy sliding into her body.

"You feel so good inside me." Adrina moaned.

"You feel good wrapped around me. Fuck! You are so tight." Randy stated as he kept up the slow pace as he slid in and out of her pussy and he reached down to stimulate her clit.

"That feels so good. Don't stop please. Fuck me hard, baby." Adrina responded as she placed a hand on Randy's and they both played with her swollen clit.

"I won't stop babe." Randy stated.

Randy pulled and laid Adrina on the bed as he knelt down on his knees. He parted her lips and kissed her pussy before licking her center. Adrina moaned as she felt Randy's tongue lick her very center. As she neared her first orgasm, she reached down and held Randy's head in place as she exploded. Randy stayed right with her and drank in all that she gave him. Randy placed one more kiss to her swollen pussy before laying down on top of her and kissing Adrina so she could taste herself.

Adrina then guided Randy into her body and they made love to each other until they both reached their explosive releases at the same time. Randy remained inside of Adrina and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. After catching their breath, Randy suggested they go out for a nice night on the town. Adrina agreed before heading into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once both Randy and Adrina were ready to head out, Randy locked up the bus and they walked into town. Randy knew the area pretty well and took her to one of his favorite restaurants in Nashville. Adrina was just happy that they were on an official date with each other, even if they were the only ones who knew about it.

After dinner, Randy and Adrina walked around and took in some of the night life. Randy took some pictures of her with his phone, so that her dad would have proof that they did do something other than be on a bus. As they walked back to the bus, Randy's phone buzzed. He wanted to ignore it as he just wanted to be with Adrina, but he pulled out his phone and saw that it was Vanessa calling.

"Hello." Randy answered.

"Randal, when are you coming back to St. Louis?" Vanessa asked.

"We'll be in St. Louis in two weeks. Why?" Randy answered.

"I need you to take Alanna for a while. I have to take care of some things and I can't do it with a baby in tow. And who is we?" Vanessa responded.

"We as in the WWE and my bus driver." Randy stated. "What is going on?"

"I don't know for sure right now. I have to fly to Minnesota and take care of a few things. Please Randal." Vanessa responded.

"Let me call you back when I get back to the bus." Randy stated.

"Okay." Vanessa responded before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Adrina asked.

"Not really. Vanessa wants me to take Alanna on the road with me as she had to take care of something in Minnesota." Randy answered.

"Okay." Adrina responded.

"Are you going to be ok with having a baby on the bus and with us 24/7?" Randy asked.

"It will be fine. It would give me a chance to get to know Alanna and spend time with the both of you." Adrina answered with a smile.

"Okay. And for Vanessa's sake I will tell her that you offered to watch Alanna while I work. Is that ok with you?" Randy asked.

"That's perfectly fine." Adrina answered as they walked onto the bus.

Randy called Vanessa and told her that he would be more than happy to have Alanna on the road with him. He also told her that he found someone to babysit Alanna while he was working. Vanessa was finally happy that Randy agreed to take Alanna for the time she would be in Minnesota. While Randy was on the phone, Adrina sent a text to her dad telling him all about Nashville. Christian didn't respond to his daughter's message as he was too busy with Eve.

The next day was a show day. The bus was parked in the arena parking lot and Adrina was working on a project to show her dad that she was having a history lesson while on the road with Randy. Randy was in the arena training and getting ready for his match that night. When he had a quick break, he sent Adrina a quick text message.

Babe, when you come into the arena, wear the skirt you wore yesterday.

Okay. Why?

Because I liked the way it looked on you. Also bring that "history" project with you and meet me in catering in 30 minutes.

Okay. See you soon. XO

Okay. XO

Adrina quickly changed and gathered her stuff before heading into the arena. Security knew who she was and left her in. Adrina headed straight for catering and Randy was already sitting there in his wrestling trunks, RKO shirt and boots. Adrina smiled as she walked over to him. Randy pulled her down onto his lap as there were other people in the room and all the chairs were taken. Adrina pulled out her stuff and they both pretended to look at it and work on the "project."

Randy made sure that no one was watching them and he slipped a hand under her skirt and started rubbing her thigh. Adrina knew what Randy had in mind and she moved a little so that her skirt just barely covered them. Randy managed to pull his already hardened member out of the top of his trunks and only using one hand, he moved Adrina's silky panties aside and gently slid inside of her. Randy knew how to be discrete about it and just as they were getting comfortable and Adrina was on the verge of reaching an orgasm, Christian walked into the room.

Christian looked over at his daughter and saw that she was sitting on Randy's lap. While he wasn't too thrilled about it, there was nothing he could do. He trusted Randy and knew that he would be a positive influence on Adrina. Christian walked over to them and realized that Adrina was sitting on Randy's lap as there weren't any chairs available.

"Hi dad." Adrina stated.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Christian asked.

"Working on the history of Nashville." Adrina answered even though she really wanted to tell him off.

"Ok. Good. I hope that you are learning a lot." Christian responded.

"She is and she retains the information very well." Randy stated as he twitched inside of her.

"Good. If she gets to be too much for you, you know how to reach me." Christian responded.

"She's been doing just fine. As a matter of fact she's agreed to help me with Alanna in two weeks." Randy stated.

"Alanna?" Christian asked.

"My daughter." Randy answered.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you had a kid. Well, good. I'm glad she is helping you." Christian responded.

"Yup." Randy stated, even though he wanted to say something else.

"I guess I will see you both later." Christian responded as he headed out of catering with most of the people in the room.

Once they were practically alone, Randy reached under her skirt and rubbed her clit while they quickly finished their little game of fun. Randy managed to straighten up and put his now wet member away before anyone else walked into the room. Adrina straightened her skirt and panties and took a seat next to Randy and smiled.

The rest of the day went by quickly and after the show was over, Adrina and Randy headed to the tour bus and headed to the next city. Over the next two weeks, Randy and Adrina were inseparable except for when he was working or doing a signing. Adrina didn't mind at all. She enjoyed every minute of every day that she was with Randy, especially since she knew that if her dad found out she had something to hold over his head.

The night before they arrived into St. Louis, Adrina went to bed right after dinner as she started getting a headache and wasn't feeling to well. Randy cleaned up and laid down with her and just held her while she slept. The next morning, Adrina was feeling a little better and after eating some breakfast, she relaxed on the couch until they pulled up to Randy's house.

"We're here babe." Randy stated.

"Okay." Adrina responded as she got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Are you feeling any better?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why I felt like that, but its passed. When do you get Alanna?" Adrina answered as they walked into his house.

"I have to call Vanessa and let her know that we are here. She will bring Alanna over. Just be cool and don't pay any attention to what Vanessa says. She's very over protective of Alanna." Randy responded.

"No problem. I will stick to the babysitter story and leave it at that." Adrina stated.

"Sounds good." Randy responded.

Randy showed Adrina where everything was before showing her the master bedroom. Adrina was in awe when she saw the master bed room. Randy took Adrina's stuff and set it on what would be her side of the bed. Randy showed her which drawers she could use and the closet that would be hers alone. While Adrina unpacked, Randy headed downstairs and called Vanessa.

"Hello." Vanessa answered her phone.

"Nessa, it's Randy. I'm at home so whenever you want to bring Alanna over I'm here." Randy stated.

"Okay. She's eating her morning snack and then we will be over. Are you alone?" Vanessa asked.

"No. I wanted Adrina to meet Alanna since she will be taking care of her while I am working." Randy answered.

"Alright. Well, we will be over in about an hour." Vanessa responded.

"Ok." Randy stated before hanging up. "Babe, Vanessa and Alanna will be here in about an hour."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Adrina responded as she closed up her empty suitcase.

"Why don't we get some lunch while we wait for them to get here?" Randy suggested as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Don't start something now. We don't have time plus I am hungry." Adrina responded.

"I will finish what I started later." Randy stated as he kissed her cheek.

Randy and Adrina headed out to the garage and hoped in Randy's truck. They headed into town and grabbed some groceries and lunch before heading back to the house. Adrina and Randy had just finished eating and were sitting on the front porch when Vanessa pulled up. Randy was hoping that Vanessa would be alone with Alanna, but the passenger door opened and out stepped Vanessa's best friend Julie.

Randy walked over to the car and opened the back door to get Alanna out of the car. Alanna hugged her daddy tight and had the biggest smile on her face. Adrina thought that Alanna really did look like Randy and she had Randy's smile. Vanessa pulled Alanna's little suitcase out of the trunk of her car while Randy walked up towards the house. Adrina was thankful that she had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before Vanessa got there.

"Who is that?" Julie asked.

"I think that is the babysitter." Vanessa answered.

"Wanna bet he's tapping that?" Julie asked.

"No. She doesn't look old enough for him to do that." Vanessa answered not knowing that Adrina was 18 and very much old enough for Randy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's a cutie." Adrina stated as Randy sat down next to her on the porch.

"Yes she is. Alanna, can you say hi to Adrina?" Randy asked as Alanna laid her head on his chest and waved at Adrina.

"Here is her suitcase. And you are?" Vanessa stated.

"Adrina Reso." Adrina answered.

"Okay. Do you have any experience with toddlers?" Vanessa asked.

"Plenty. I used to babysit all the time while in high school." Adrina answered.

"Ok. And how do you know Randal?" Vanessa asked.

"I've known Randy for years. He works with my dad." Adrina answered.

"Who is your dad?" Vanessa asked.

"You don't need to know who her dad is. Trust me when I say I've already made the arrangements with him on this whole thing." Randy answered.

"Alright. Randal, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure. Alanna, would you like to sit with Adrina?" Randy asked his daughter.

Alanna nodded and put her arms out to Adrina who sat her in her lap and played with her. Randy walked with Vanessa over to her car. Julie was already back inside the car waiting to leave. Randy really didn't want to hear what Vanessa had to say, but he wanted her to answer one question for him.

"So what is going on that I need to take Alanna on the road with me?" Randy asked.

"I told you. I have to head up to Minnesota and take care of some stuff." Vanessa answered. "And I can't take a toddler with me."

"Alright. I give up." Randy responded.

"You had better make sure that nothing bad happens to my daughter." Vanessa stated.

"Nessa, nothing bad had ever happened to Alanna when she is with me." Randy responded. "Why are you acting like this?"

"She's too young for you." Vanessa stated.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Your babysitter. She is way to young for you." Vanessa answered.

"You know I really don't need you telling me what to do and who I can and cant see. There is nothing going on with me and Adrina, so leave it at that." Randy responded.

"Sure. I will call you in a few days." Vanessa stated as she got in her car and left.

Randy walked back up to the porch and sat down next his girlfriend and daughter. Alanna was all smiles and was resting her head against Adrina's chest. Randy just smiled at his two girls and pulled out his phone and took a picture. Randy was happy that Alanna liked Adrina and Adrina was starting to fall in love with the little girl.

"Everything ok?" Adrina asked.

"It will be. Why don't we head inside and Alanna can play in her room. I'm going to call my parents and see if they would like to see her." Randy answered. "I would like for you to meet them as well."

"I would love to." Adrina responded.

"Okay. I will invite them over here this afternoon." Randy stated.

While Randy was on the phone with his parents, Adrina called her dad. She told him that they were in St. Louis and she had gotten to meet his daughter and would be meeting his parents that afternoon. Christian told his daughter to be careful and to call her mom when she had a chance. Adrina said she would, even though she didn't want to.

Adrina hung up with her dad and called her mom. Denise didn't want to hear that Adrina was actually having a good time on the road as she was against her being away from Christian and being with Randy. Adrina didn't want to fight with her mom, so she just listened to her mom go on and on about how Randy was a bad influence that she shouldn't be alone with him. Adrina told her mom that she was happy and that he was showing her the country and she was also there to help him take care of his 11 month old daughter. Denise started yelling on the phone and Adrina hung up on her.

"My parents will be here in about 20 minutes." Randy stated.

"Sounds good." Adrina responded.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. My mom is just being a bitch and I hung up on her." Adrina answered.

"Ok. Well, don't worry too much about her. You are here and we have a little girl who seems to adore you already." Randy responded as he hugged her.

"I know. I adore her too. She really looks a lot like you." Adrina stated as she picked up Alanna and hugged her. "So are we playing the babysitter role for your parents too?"

"That's good. For now, yes. I want them to warm up to you being around first. Then we will tell them." Randy responded.

"Okay. I can handle that." Adrina stated as she put Alanna in her room to play.

"Adrina, I know that its only been a few weeks, but I love you." Randy responded as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." Adrina smiled before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

The doorbell broke their kiss and scared Alanna at the same time. Randy headed downstairs to answer the door while Adrina picked up Alanna and got her calmed down. Adrina decided to change Alanna's clothes before bringing her downstairs to see her grandparents. Once Alanna was dressed nicely, Adrina picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Adrina Reso. She is Christian's daughter and she is going to be watching Alanna while I am working." Randy introduced them. "Adrina, this is my mom, Elaine and my dad Bob."

"It's nice to meet you both." Adrina responded.

"It's nice to meet you too." Elaine stated.

"You're Christian's daughter? Well, you sure have grown up. I remember when your mom and you joined your dad on the road when you were about 2 years old." Bob responded.

"That was along time ago." Adrina blushed.

"It can't be that long ago." Bob responded.

"That was 16 years ago. I'm 18 and out of high school now." Adrina stated.

"Well, you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Bob responded.

Adrina smiled as she handed Alanna over to her grandparents. Adrina sat down on the couch and watched as Bob got down on the floor and played with Alanna. Elaine walked over to Randy and pulled him into the kitchen to talk to him. Randy knew something was up, but didn't know that his mom had it all figured out already.

"You love her don't you?" Elaine asked.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Randy asked.

"Adrina. You love her. I can see it." Elaine answered.

"Mom..." Randy started to protest.

"Randal, you can't deny it. I know that you are 14 years older than her, but I can see that you really love her and if you both love each other then it will work out just fine." Elaine stated.

"Thanks Mom." Randy responded.

"Take care of both of them like I raised you." Elaine stated.

"I promise Mom." Randy responded before Bob walked into the kitchen and Elaine headed into the living room with Alanna.

"Boy, she is way too young for you." Bob stated.

"Dad, please don't." Randy responded.

"Do you love her?" Bob asked.

"Yes I do love her." Randy answered. "She is so different from the others."

"I would think so since she is only 18 years old. Does Christian know about this?" Bob asked.

"No and we aren't going to tell him until it's just the right time." Randy answered.

"Be careful please. And if you two really love each other, then who am I to stand in your way." Bob responded.

"Thanks Dad." Randy stated.

That evening Randy made a simple dinner and everyone enjoyed it. Adrina was a little more at ease knowing that Randy's parents knew about them and that they were okay with it. Randy wrapped an arm around Adrina as they sat on the love seat and watched Bob and Elaine with Alanna. Alanna looked over at her daddy and stood up and walked over to him for the first time.

"That's my big girl! Look at you walking already." Randy responded as he scooped up his daughter and hugged her.

"Well, we should get going so you three can have some time alone. Adrina, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope that we will see more of you." Elaine stated.

"It's was nice meeting you too." Adrina responded.

After Randy's parents left, Randy got Alanna ready for bed and read her a story before tucking her in for the night. Adrina headed into the master bedroom and laid down on the bed. Adrina was exhausted and didn't know why. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. It was only 8pm. Adrina laid there and relaxed while waiting for Randy to come in.

"Hey you." Randy stated.

"Hi." Adrina responded.

"You ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Adrina answered.

"Well you just lay here and rest. I'm going to lock up the house and I will join you in bed." Randy stated as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok." Adrina responded.

Randy headed downstairs and locked up the house before heading back into his bedroom. Adrina had fallen asleep and he smiled as he watched her sleep. Randy climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Randy was super busy with the preparations for Summerslam. Adrina wasn't feeling 100% but she still managed to take care of Alanna while Randy was working. Adrina and Randy still managed to have some fun while Alanna was napping or at night while she was sleeping.

A few nights before Summerslam, Alanna was staying with Randy's parents a few doors down at the hotel and Randy and Adrina were in their room. Randy had the afternoon off and wanted to have some fun with Adrina before the show that night. Randy was laying on top of Adrina and they were both naked. Randy took one of her breasts in his mouth while he moved a hand down to her smooth pussy. Adrina moaned as soon as he touched her.

Randy slid two fingers inside of her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. As Randy moved his finger in and out of her, he noticed that she felt a little different. Randy put it out of his mind and continued fingering her as he sucked on her breasts.

"Ow. That's really tender." Adrina stated.

"What is baby?" Randy asked.

"My breast." Adrina answered.

"Okay. I will be more gentle." Randy responded as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

Randy positioned himself so he could enter her gently. As they made love, Randy could really tell that Adrina felt slightly different. Once they were both spent, Randy rolled off of her and laid on the bed and looked at her. Adrina smiled at him and he smiled back. In the back of his mind, he hoped that he was just imagining that she felt different.

After Adrina took a shower, she proceeded to get dressed. She slipped on her jeans and attempted to button them, but they felt tight. Adrina walked over to the mirror and looked at herself sideways. While she was looking in the mirror she could tell that she was gaining weight and hoped that nothing was wrong. In the back of her mind she knew that she had missed her monthly cycle and thought nothing of it as she knew that when you are on the go all the time that your monthly cycle could stop. Adrina thought about it even more and sat down on the bed. Randy was getting his things ready to go and noticed that Adrina wasn't talking.

"Adrina honey what is wrong?" Randy asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
"I just. Randy, my jeans don't fit me right and I have gained weight." Adrina answered.

That is when it hit Randy like a ton a bricks had been thrown at him. Randy knew what was wrong with Adrina and she was pregnant but telling the woman he loved would be a different story. Adrina decided to wear her long black skirt and her tank tops as Summerslam was taking place outside and it was still pretty warm out and she was comfy in it. Randy didn't know how to tell her but she needed to know.

"Hon come here." Randy stated.  
"What Randy?" Adrina asked as she laid her head against his chest as he had wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know why you have gained weight hon." Randy answered.  
"Why?" Adrina asked not wanting to tell Randy she was pregnant.  
"You are pregnant babe. I noticed it while we were making love to each other and while you said your breast were tender. I love you and I will love this baby but I am a little scared." Randy answered.  
"I love you too Randy. I figured as much. I remember mom saying one time when she was pregnant with my sister that she was tender everywhere. I had a good friend who said she was tender everywhere when she was pregnant and all. I am scared as well. I need to see a doctor." Adrina stated and smiled up at Randy and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"It's ok babe. We are going to be okay. Let me call Carrie and she can see you." Randy responded.

Randy pulled out his phone and looked up the number to the female medic. He pushed send and waited for her to answer. Carrie saw that it was Randy calling and she picked up her phone and talked to Randy. Randy told her that he needed her to come out to his bus right away and not to say anything to anyone. Carrie agreed and headed out to his bus.

"Hi Randy, what's going on?" Carried asked.  
"My girlfriend is, well we think she is pregnant and want to be sure. Can you please check her over?" Randy answered.  
"Not a problem, Randy. How is Adrina?" Carrie asked.  
"You can ask her yourself." Randy answered as Randy had told Carrie that he and Adrina were together earlier in the summer when she came down with a summer cold.  
"Adrina, what is going on?" Carrie asked as she pulled out her stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs.  
"I'm late and I haven't been feeling to well, my breasts are tender and they hurt and my jeans don't fit me anymore." Adrina answered.  
"That isn't good. Since there is a bathroom on the bus, you can take a test. Why don't you do that now." Carrie responded as she handed Adrina the pregnancy test.

While Adrina was taking the test, Carrie listened to Randy's heart and lungs. Adrina took the test and then cleaned up before walking out of the bathroom and handing the test to Carrie.

"Here you go. I didn't look at it as I don't know how to read those things." Adrina stated.  
"That's ok. It will be done in a few moments." Carried responded as she listened to her heart and lungs once again. "Okay. I am seeing two pink lines. I would like to check your cervix and see if we can hear the baby's heart beat. Is that ok with you?"  
"That's fine." Adrina stated.  
"Okay hon why don't you take your skirt and your panties off and lay back on the bed." Carrie responded as she waited for Adrina to undress, she pulled on her gloves and grabbed gel and smiled as Randy sat down and held Adrina's hand. "Adrina the gel will be cold and you will feel me touch you. Adrina I have to say that you are only seven weeks and very healthy."  
"Thank you." Adrina stated  
"I would like to do an ultrasound, but it is way too busy out there." Carrie responded.  
"It's okay. At least we know for sure now." Adrina stated.  
"Yes you do. Randy are you ok with the pregnancy? Adrina, how do you feel about it?" Carrie asked.  
"I am scared, but happy about it. Adrina, baby, I love you and this baby and I am not going anywhere." Randy answered.  
"I am scared too. Especially when it comes to my parents. Randy, I love you and our baby too." Adrina responded.

Randy placed a kiss to her forehead. He knew enough from Vanessa's pregnancy that they could still make love and that she would start to show as soon as she hit 12 or 13 weeks. Randy thanked Carrie for coming and showed her off the bus. Randy walked back towards his bedroom and saw that Adrina was dressed again and sat down next to her and held her close.

"I love you. Let's get through tonight and we can talk to everyone soon. There is a little girl who wants to see you." Randy stated.

As they walked off the bus, Randy looked around and saw what he thought was Vanessa walking with Cody Rhodes and his arm was around her shoulders. Bob and Alanna were almost to the bus when Alanna spotted her daddy and ran over to him. Randy held Alanna close, but also helped Adrina off the bus.

"Damn it. Is that Nessa? What is she doing here? Dad, thanks for walking her back over here." Randy asked.  
"You are welcome. And yes that is Vanessa with Cody." Bob answered.  
"I thought Vanessa was in Minnesota?" Adrina asked.  
"I did too babe. She wasn't even here for Lana's first birthday." Randy answered.  
"Hi Man. Adrina. Hi Alanna." Cody stated.  
"Alanna, come here to mommy." Vanessa stated.

Alanna who was walking between Randy and Adrina, let go of Adrina's hand and cried. Randy picked up his daughter and held her close.

"No, no, Dada." Alanna stated.  
"Hi." Adrina responded.  
"Thank you for watching her. You can go now." Vanessa stated.  
"Adrina, could you take Alanna please so I can talk to Vanessa?" Randy asked.  
"She can come with me. Randy, what did you want?" Vanessa asked as she reached for Alanna, who clung to her daddy. "Come on Alanna. Mommy doesn't need this."  
"She can stay with me. It's almost nap time anyways. Vanessa have you gained weight since you dropped Lana off last month?" Randy asked.  
"Yes I have. And you don't need to know why as it doesn't concern you." Vanessa answered.  
"You are pregnant again aren't you?" Randy asked.  
"It doesn't concern you and it's Cody's baby." Vanessa answered.  
"Come here Alanna. Let's go inside and get some juice." Adrina tried to get away from the argument.  
"That's why you were gone. I was wondering why you kept putting me off about picking up my daughter. Cody, I will meet you in the ring.  
"There the two of you are. Adrina we have been looking all over for you. We need to talk right now." Christian stated.  
"Can it wait. I'm a little busy with Alanna right now?" Adrina asked.  
"Not really. It's about time you came home. You start college in two weeks. St. Louis University. We need to pack and drive as I know you want your car." Denise answered.  
"I'm not going home with you." Adrina stated as she handed Alanna to Elaine who just walked up.  
"Yes you are young lady. Don't back talk me." Denise responded as she grabbed Adrina's arm.  
"Let go of me! I told you I am not leaving with you!" Adrina snapped.  
"I raised you better than that." Denise responded as she slapped her daughter. "Now let's go."  
"NO! I am staying here and staying on the road with Randy and Alanna." Adrina yelled at her mother.  
"You will not talk to me like that again." Denise responded as she slapped Adrina again but this time hit Elaine and the side of Alanna's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How dare you do that to my granddaughter! What kind of person are you? Adrina has told you twice that she is not leaving. She is 18 years old." Elaine stated angrily.

Adrina held the side of her face and cried. Randy, who was now holding Alanna in one arm, wrapped an arm around Adrina and held her close to him as she cried.

"How dare you slap your daughter who is 18 years old. And you hit my daughter in the process. Adrina, honey are you ok?" Randy asked.  
"What did you just call her?" Christian asked.  
"Honey is what I called her. Kels, can you please find Carrie and her meet me on my bus?" Randy answered.  
"Sure Randy." Kelsey, Randy's PA responded.  
"Let's go Adrina. You need to rest as does Alanna." Randy stated.  
"Why are you calling MY daughter honey?" Christian asked.  
"Because we are dating and I am worried as she doesn't need the stress being pregnant as well." Randy answered as he handed Alanna to his mom and wrapped both arms around Adrina as she cried harder and started to shake.  
"What?" Christian asked.  
"Don't even try to lecture me." Adrina answered.  
"What in the hell did you just say young lady?" Christian asked.  
"Don't bother lecturing me or I will tell mom about you." Adrina answered.  
"Tell Mom about me? What about me?" Christian asked.  
"Tell her about you and Eve." Adrina answered.  
"You don't know what you are talking about." Christian responded.  
"I saw Eve go into your hotel room and I heard the two of you having sex." Adrina stated.  
"Oh. We can talk later. Randy, take care of them both." Christian responded.  
"You know I will." Randy stated as Christian walked away. "Adrina, let's get you on the bus."  
"I think its best if we head back to the hotel. We will take Alanna. Adrina, call if you need anything." Elaine stated.  
"Ok Mom. Thank you again." Randy responded.  
"I will. Thank you." Adrina stated.

Randy and Adrina headed back to the bus. Carrie was there and checked Adrina over and said that everything was fine. Randy let Vince know that he was there and was ready to go and that he was just laying down on the bus and to call him when it was time for his match. Vince said he would and that he knew about him and Adrina and now the pregnancy. Randy stripped down to nothing as he laid down on the bed and smiled up at Adrina.

Adrina smiled at Randy and quickly undressed and joined him on the bed. Randy pulled the covers back and pulled Adrina close to him. Randy kissed his girlfriend on the lips while bringing her left leg over his hip as he began to stroke her pussy. As he prepped her, she reached down and took him into her hand as she pushed and pulled up and down his length. Randy couldn't stand it as he guided himself into her soaked pussy. Randy and Adrina both moaned as they rocked their way to an explosive climax.

"I love you so much baby. You and the baby." Randy stated.  
"I love you and the baby too." Adrina responded.

Randy held Adrina until it was time for him to head in for his match. Adrina wanted nothing more than to go inside with him, but she didn't want to risk running into her parents. Randy kissed her deeply before heading to the arena for his match against Cody. Adrina got dressed and walked out to the living room part of the bus and curled up on the couch. Adrina pulled out her phone and decided to text her best friend from back home.

Hey Nicole. It's Adrina.  
Hey what's up? Haven't seen you around lately.  
I've been on the road with Randy Orton.  
Oh that's cool.  
Yeah. How's your little man?  
He's doing good. Are you ok?  
That's good. Yeah, I'm ok. I'm pregnant, but ok.  
You're pregnant? By who?  
Randy. I'm 7 weeks. Please don't tell anyone.  
Wow. I won't. Do your parents know yet?  
Yeah they know. And there is nothing they can do about it.  
Okay. When are you coming back to Tampa?  
I don't know yet. I'm in LA right now for Summerslam.  
Oh ok. Well, let me know when you're coming to Tampa and we can get together.  
Ok. I will.

Adrina set her phone down and turned on the TV. Adrina placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She was still a little scared about having a baby, but she was also excited and happy about it. Adrina was lost in her thoughts about the baby and Randy when there was a knock on the bus door. Adrina got up and looked outside to see who was at the door. It was Randy's mom She opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Elaine." Adrina stated.  
"Honey, are you okay?" Elaine asked.  
"I guess I'm okay." Adrina answered.  
"I am sorry about your mom. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked.  
"I feel good. I could care less about my mom right now. I've never really gotten along with her and she has always been so controlling." Adrina answered.  
"That is good hon. I have a question will you parents ever come around? I have known your parents and yes you are right your mom is controlling." Elaine asked.  
"My dad will. My mom, who knows. I doubt she will. She always has to have it her way or no way." Adrina answered.  
"Not good. Have you seen a doctor?" Elaine asked.  
"I've been seen by the female doc here." Adrina answered.  
"I see my son is already taking good care of you." Elaine responded.  
"Yes he is. I really do love him and I love Alanna too." Adrina stated.  
"I can see the love she has for you too. I want you to know you can come and talk to me anytime honey. Bob and I love you and this baby." Elaine responded as she hugged Adrina.  
"She is a sweetheart. Thank you, Elaine." Adrina stated.  
"You my dear are most welcome." Elaine responded.

Once Randy's match was over, he made his way over to his dressing room to shower and change. He had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on his door. Randy pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and walked over to the door. He knew it wouldn't be Adrina, as she wanted to stay away from everyone at the arena. Randy opened the door and saw Vanessa standing there.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.  
"My daughter." Vanessa answered.  
"You haven't been around in over 6 weeks. Why should I hand her over to you?" Randy asked.  
"Because I am her mom that's why. Where is the babysitter?" Vanessa answered.  
"Adrina is on the bus. And you are no mother. I know that you didn't want Alanna to begin with. And the way you left her with me was cold hearted. You even missed her first birthday." Randy responded angrily.  
"I am way more of a parent than you are Randy. I wanted to be there, but you never called." Vanessa stated.  
"I called you every day so that Alanna could talk to you and you never answered or called back. And as far as being a parent, it takes more than just sitting at home with a child. I am the one who has provided her with everything she needs. You haven't done anything, except go running to Cody and get knocked up by him." Randy responded.  
"I do more than that Randy and you know it. You haven't done jack shit for her. Cody is more of a daddy to her than you are." Vanessa stated. "You are the one who didn't want her."  
"Really? Is that why you go out every night, leaving Alanna with a babysitter and come home drunk? I am the one who talked you out of getting an abortion. I'm the one who wanted to have Alanna." Randy responded. "If I am such a bad parent, then why does Alanna cling to me when you come around?"  
"You don't know what you are talking about, Randy. You are on the road all the time. I wasn't ready to be a mom, but I will be a better one now. How would you know if I go out every night?" Vanessa asked.  
"You should have been a better one from the start. How do I know about you going out every night? Nathan and Becky, that's how. The babysitter you have for Alanna is Nathan's girlfriend. And Becky works at the bar you always go to. You need to wake up and face reality. Alanna will be staying with me until we get back to St. Louis and then we will see what happens." Randy answered.  
"You will not do this to me, Randal. Is like the baby sitter you have for Alanna, Adrina, that's her name is she is out drinking as well. Hell I bet you have not realized that she is 16 and you can't be with her." Vanessa responded.  
"I can do whatever I feel is right to protect my daughter. And for your information, Adrina is 18 years old and does not drink. If she weren't 18, she wouldn't be on my bus with my daughter." Randy stated.  
"Randal, hand over Alanna now so I can go." Vanessa demanded.  
"I don't think so. You can leave, but Alanna stays with me. And if you really want to push me, I would suggest you get a lawyer." Randy responded as he handed her papers for temporary custody of Alanna.  
"You will not keep my daughter away from me." Vanessa stated angrily.  
"Stay away from us until we go to court. Good-Bye, Vanessa." Randy responded as he shut his dressing room door.  
"You won't win, Randal!" Vanessa shouts as she walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks later, Randy, Adrina and Alanna arrived back into St. Louis. It was just a few days before Adrina was scheduled to start her fall semester. Adrina was worried that with the baby on the way, she wouldn't be able to take all her classes and she would lose her scholarship to the program. Randy knew that she was worried, so he called up the dean of the school and had a meeting with him. The dean agreed that if Adrina kept her grades up, when she had the baby, she could take the online classes so that she wouldn't fall behind and lose her scholarship.

Now that Adrina's school issues were taken care of, Randy met with his lawyer about getting residential custody of Alanna. Randy's lawyer knew that Randy had a strong case against Vanessa and with the statements from Nathan, his girlfriend and Becky, there was no way Vanessa was going to win this one. The morning of their court date came quickly and Randy was ready to get it all over with.

"Are you about ready to go?" Adrina asked.  
"Yes, dear. How are you feeling?" Randy answered.  
"I feel fine. I just want this day to be over and we have Alanna here at home with us where she belongs." Adrina stated as she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.  
"I feel the same way. Mom said they would take Alanna for the night so we could have a night alone. I love you, Sweetie." Randy responded as he placed a hand on her stomach and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"I love you too. We should get going before we are late." Adrina stated with a smile.  
"Smartass." Randy responded with a smile as he held the door open for her and then helped her into the car before taking off for the court house.

Once they were at the court house, Randy and Adrina walked into the courtroom hand in hand. At this point he didn't care if Vanessa knew or not. Adrina sat with Randy on one side of the room while Vanessa and Cody were on the other side. Adrina wanted nothing more than to place a hand on her stomach, but she held back for now. The judge walked into the courtroom and the court clerk called for the first case.

"First case is Orton vs Summers." The court clerk called out.

Randy stood up and walked up to the bench. Vanessa also walked up and stood on the opposite side. The judge asked them to state their names and then proceeded to go over Randy's petition for custody. The judge looked over everything in front of him and then looked at both parties.

"Mr. Orton, can you provide a stable environment for your daughter?" the judge asked.  
"Yes I can." Randy answered.  
"Ms. Summers, it seems to me that you would rather act like a wild child in her 20's than a mother of a young child. I have to say that I am rather disappointed in the actions I have read about." the judge responded. "I am ruling that Mr. Orton receives full residential custody of the minor, Alanna Orton. Ms. Summers, I am leaving it up to Mr. Orton as to when you can see your daughter. I am also ordering you to undergo an alcohol treatment program as well as weekly parenting classes. Upon completion of these programs, we will see if we can make changes to the custody agreement."  
"Thank you, your honor." Randy stated as he walked back over to Adrina and helped her stand up before walking out of the courtroom.

Randy and Adrina headed back out to their car and headed over to Randy's parents house. Randy couldn't stop smiling as he knew that with Alanna at home with him and Adrina, she would be safe and happy. Adrina was thrilled that Randy won custody of Alanna and she knew that his parents would be happy as well. Once they arrived at Bob and Elaine's house, Elaine let them in as Alanna was taking a nap.

"How did court go?" Elaine asked.  
"We won." Randy answered. "She has to take some classes and then the judge will see if she can have scheduled visits. Right now the visits are up to my discretion."  
"That's wonderful news!" Elaine responded. "Adrina, how are you feeling?"  
"I feel great. We are 9 weeks and healthy." Adrina stated.  
"Hey Adrina. How are you?" Becky asked as she hugged Adrina.  
"I'm doing good. How are you?" Adrina answered.  
"Good now that my niece is living with you and Randy. So I hear that you are having a little one?" Becky asked.  
"We are happy about that too. Yes, we are." Adrina answered.  
"That is awesome! I am happy for you two!" Becky responded.  
"Thank you. We are happy about it too." Adrina stated as she placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Are you feeling okay, Adrina?" Randy asked.  
"I feel fine. I'm just happy." Adrina answered with a smile.  
"I am happy too, babe." Randy responded.  
"Did I hear the news right that you won in court? How is my second grandbaby doing and how is the soon to be new momma?" Bob asked.  
"We did. 9 weeks, healthy and happy." Adrina answered.  
"That's good to hear." Bob responded as Adrina's phone went off with a text from her mom.

Please call home. We need to talk now! -Mom

"Randy, she's texting me now." Adrina stated.  
"Who is hon?" Randy asked.  
"My mom." Adrina answered as her phone went off again.

NOW ADRINA!

"Not good. Why don't you see what she wants and you can put it on speaker phone. Dad, can we use your office?" Randy asked.  
"Sure son. Go ahead." Bob answered as Randy and Adrina walked into the office and closed the door while Adrina called her mom.  
"It's about time you called home." Denise stated.  
"What do you want?" Adrina asked.  
"You will not talk to me like that. Why haven't you checked in with your dad or I? I also got a letter from the school saying that you aren't showing up for classes and that you are not living in the dorms." Denise answered.  
"I am 18 and have been busy with school and homework. And no I am not living in the dorms." Adrina responded.  
"You still aren't showing up for classes." Denise stated.  
"Yes I am. I am there 4 days a week. So I don't know where you are getting your information from. And for the record, I've talked to dad." Adrina responded.  
"Do not sass me. I am expecting you home this weekend." Denise stated.  
"Whatever. Why should I come "home"?"" Adrina asked.  
"Because I am your mother and I say so. You may be 18 but you still live by my rules. I will see you this weekend." Denise answered.  
"No I don't." Adrina stated.  
"Denise, she isn't going down there. I will not have her stressed out and something happen to her and the baby. If you want to see her so badly, then you can come to St. Louis." Randy responded.  
"I am staying in St. Louis with Randy and Alanna. You can't make me come home." Adrina stated.  
"You will be home at 7pm on Friday young lady and that is the end of this discussion." Denise responded before hanging up.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Adrina stated.  
"No you aren't." Randy responded.  
"What are we going to do?" Adrina asked.  
"I don't know sweetie. We should head home. Mom said they wanted the weekend with Alanna. And you need to get some rest." Randy answered.  
"Okay." Adrina responded.

After they left Bob and Elaine's house, Randy helped Adrina upstairs and she quickly fell asleep. Randy headed downstairs to try and figure out what to do about Adrina's mother and her demands. There was really only one person that Randy could talk to about anything and everything.

"Hey man, what's up?" John Cena asked when he answered his phone.  
"Not much. Just walked into the door." Randy answered.  
"How is Miss Lana?" John asked.  
"She is good. Over at mom's spending the night. Just got done in court." Randy answered.

"Court?" John asked confused.  
"Its been a while since we talked. Nessa has been going out to party and well got caught and needless to say she called about 3 months ago and asked me to take Lana for the time she would be gone. What I didn't know is she was with Cody who knocked her up. Well I went for full custody and got it today she has to take classes then the judge will review." Randy answered.  
"Wow. I had no idea. Alanna is definitely better off with you. I saw you walking around with Christian's daughter a few weeks back. What's going on with that?" John asked.  
"Adrina is my girlfriend." Randy answered.  
"Wow. How old is she?" John asked.  
"18 man. More than legal." Randy answered.

"You like them younger don't you?" John asked jokingly.  
"Always have smartass. So you know and don't hear it from someone else Adrina and I are having a baby." Randy answered with a smile.  
"Really? Congrats, bro. How far along is she?" John asked.  
"9 weeks. Thanks, Bro." Randy answered.  
"What's on your mind?" John asked.  
"You know me way too well Cena. I want to marry her." Randy answered.  
"And you know me. What's stopping you from asking her?" John asked.

"I am waiting for the perfect moment." Randy answered.

"What are you waiting for? I know you have a ring. I know you way to well." John responded.

"If I could reach through the phone I would smack you upside your head, smartass." Randy stated.  
"Smartass. Glad you can't." John responded as the doorbell rang.  
"I gotta go. Someone is at the door." Randy stated.

"Later." John responded with a smile.

Randy walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal John standing on the front step. Randy reached out and smacked John upside his head. John rubbed his head and glared at his best friend. Randy ran into the house and tried to hide from John.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You can't hide from me Orton!" John stated after walking into the house and closing the door.  
"Yes I can." Randy laughed from the living room.

It wasn't long before the two were play wrestling on the living room floor. Of course Randy forgot that Adrina was upstairs sleeping and they woke her up. She headed downstairs to see John and Randy wrestling on the floor. She just looked at them and shook her head.

"What is going on down here?" Adrina asked.  
"Baby, I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" Randy asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"Sort of. Hi John." Adrina answered.

"Hi Adrina." John responded. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok. What's going on?" Adrina asked.

"John surprised us and showed up." Randy answered.  
"And he smacked me upside my head." John responded.

"Aw poor baby, do you want me to kiss it for you? Randy asked sarcastically as John flipped him off. "No thanks I only do females."

"Well I love you too." John responded.  
"I will leave you two alone." Adrina stated as she walked towards the kitchen.

John and Randy followed Adrina into the kitchen. Adrina had pulled out a bottle of water and was drinking it as both men watched her. Adrina looked at the both of them and set the bottle down.

"What?" Adrina asked.  
"I love you." Randy answered.  
"I love you too." Adrina stated.  
"Aww. Can't you feel the love in the air?" John asked.

"No John we don't love you." Randy answered teasingly.

"Sure ya do." John stated as he flipped Randy off again.  
"John, that's my job." Adrina responded causing John to blush. "So what are we going to do today?"  
"Why don't you two go have a day to yourselves?" John suggested as he looked at Randy.  
"I think that's a great idea. What do you think Adrina?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Adrina responded. "Let me change and we can go."  
"Great!" Randy stated as he watched the woman he loved head back upstairs.

"So, let's see the ring." John responded.

"You are impatient aren't you?" Randy asked as they walked into the office.

"You know it." John answered.

Randy entered the code on his safe in the office and opened it. He pulled out the little black velvet box and showed John the 5.75 carot marquise ring that he had for Adrina. John just smiled at his best friend. Randy closed the box and stuck it in his jeans pocket and closed the safe before Adrina walked into the room.

"I'm ready to go." Adrina stated.

"You look beautiful!" Randy responded as he placed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room and headed upstairs to change his shirt.

"What is he planning?" Adrina asked John.

"How should I know." John answered.  
"Yeah right. You two are best friends and know everything about each other. Now what did he do?" Adrina asked.

"I can't tell you or he will RKO me." John answered.  
"He would really RKO you outside the ring?" Adrina asked.

"Oh yeah. He's done it before." John answered.

Adrina giggles and walked out of the office and shook her head as Randy came down the stairs. Randy looked her and then at John. He narrowed his eyes and glared at his best friend hoping that John didn't say anything about the ring.

"Would you really RKO your best friend outside of the ring?" Adrina asked.

"I've done it before, he's lucky he didn't get a punt to the head." Randy answered as he looked over at John.

"I know nothing about everything." John stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Adrina asked.

"It means he knows way too much and he had better keep his mouth shut." Randy answered.

"Okay. Are we ready to go?" Adrina asked.

"Sure baby." Randy answered.

"Have fun you two." John stated.

"Just don't burn my house down okay." Randy responded.

"Of course not." John stated.

Randy helped Adrina into the car and they headed off for the day, Randy had no idea where he was going, but then it occurred to him to take Adrina by the Cathedral Basilica of St. Louis. Randy drove down the main street that lead to the Cathedral. As they pulled up and parked, Adrina, looked out the window and was in awe of the huge building in front of her.

"Randy, this place is amazing!" Adrina stated as they got out of the car.

"Yes it is, babe." Randy responded as he took her hand in his.

"What is this place called?" Adrina asked.

"Cathedral Basilica." Randy answered.

"It's beautiful." Adrina responded as they walked into the cathedral.  
"Yes it is, just like you babe." Randy stated.  
"You are too sweet." Adrina responded as they walked up towards the alter.

"Just telling you the truth, Adrina." Randy stated.

"Thank you. I love you." Adrina responded.

"You are welcome honey. I love you too." Randy stated.

They headed out the side door and into the garden area where the flowers were still in bloom and there was a beautiful statue of angels in the center. Randy lead her over to the statue and they read the plaque on the statue.

"Adrina, come here please." Randy stated.

"Yes, babe." Adrina responded.

"From the moment I saw you this summer, I fell in love with you. From the first time we kissed, I fell even more in love with you. Adrina, you are my soul-mate, my lover, soon to be mother of my child, and I hope my wife. Will you please do the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Randal Orton?" Randy proposed to her as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had in his pocket and smiled up at Adrina.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one I wanted to be with. From the moment of our first kiss I knew we were meant to be. Yes, I will marry you!" Adrina responded as Randy stood up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

Everyone around them clapped for the newly engaged couple. Adrina wrapped her arms around Randy's torso and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. After leaving the Cathedral, Randy helped Adrina into the car and once they were back on the road again, he laced his fingers with hers and smiled. Adrina couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment. Adrina had completely forgotten about her mother and all the stress she was causing.

Randy drove back towards the house and John had just fired up the grill and was preparing some steaks and chicken as well as he had baked potatoes in the oven and a nice salad chilling in the fridge. Adrina and Randy were all smiles when they walked into the kitchen. John looked up and saw them.

"You both look rather happy." John stated.

"We should be. We just got done having sex all over your rental and inside of it." Randy responded.

"Damn it! Not you too." John stated.

"There has been someone else too? Christ man who do you let near your rental?" Randy asked.

"Never mind that. Did you really have to have sex in my car?" John answered.  
"Wouldn't you like to know John." Adrina responded as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Go ahead babe and show it off." Randy stated.

"Looky here." Adrina responded as she showed off her engagement ring.

"Nice! Congratulations!" John stated as he hugged Adrina and then hugged Randy.

"Thanks." Adrina responded as she smiled at Randy.

"Later, baby, later." Randy whispered in her ear.

It wasn't long before the three of them sat down to dinner. Adrina was starving and ate more than she had in the past. John and Randy took care of the dishes and the left over food while Adrina headed upstairs and got the bedroom ready for her night with Randy. She lit some candles and stripped down to nothing before climbing in the bed. John headed into the guest room next to Randy's room and Randy secured the house before heading upstairs and joining Adrina in the room.

Randy didn't waste anytime and shut the door before stripping down himself and joining her in bed. Adrina decided that she wanted to be in control and as soon as Randy was in bed, she tossed back the covers. Adrina smiled as she took him in her hands and stroked him. Randy watched at his fiancee then took him in her mouth and sucked him hard. Randy let out a moan as Adrina deep throated him and ran her hand up and down his shaft. Randy wanted her to be pleasured as well and he moved a hand to her smooth pussy and started to finger her as she continued to suck him good.

Randy rubbed her clit and as soon as she was wet enough, he slid two fingers into her pussy and fingered her. Adrina moaned as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Randy wanted more of her and moved her leg over his head and positioned her pussy right above his mouth. Adrina let out a loud moan around his cock when she felt his mouth and tongue on her soaking pussy. Adrina picked up the pace and she could tell that he was getting close. She slowed down a bit and enjoyed the pleasure that Randy was giving her. Randy kept two fingers inside of her as he sucked and licked her sweet juices.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"OH GOD! That feels so good!" Adrina cried out in pure pleasure.

"You feel and taste good baby. Turn around for me." Randy responded.

Adrina turned around and faced Randy as he moved down to continue enjoying her sweet pussy. Randy was now holding on her hips as he feasted on her. Adrina held onto the headboard as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Fuck that feels so good! I'm going to cum baby." Adrina cried out. "Eat my pussy good! OOOHHH YEESSSS!"

"Hmm. You taste so good baby. Cum for me. I want to drink everything you can give me." Randy responded as he went back to suck feverishly on her pussy.

Adrina cried out louder than before as she came in Randy's mouth. Once she calmed down, she laid down on the bed next to Randy. Randy rolled on top of her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Adrina moaned into the kiss as she could taste herself on Randy's lips. Randy's cock pressed into her thigh and she wanted him deep inside of her and she wanted him to fuck her nice and hard.

Adrina could feel how hard Randy was and wanted him inside of her to fuck her hard. Randy smiled as Adrina reached down and guided him into her still drenched pussy. Both moaned as Randy started to slide in and out of her body.

"Faster baby my god you feel good faster." Adrina called out

"Anything for you baby girl." Randy said as he lifted her thigh and started to move faster in and out of Adrina as they both started to scream out in pleasure.

"Harder Randy OH MY GOD RANDY" Adrina called out.

Randy pulled out of Adrina and laid down on his back as he guided himself back into Adrina's body as they both screamed out in pleasure. Adrina bent down to kiss him and then grabbed the headboard of their bed and started to bounce her way into a fast pace as Randy rubbed and squeezed her breast as she bounced up and down on him shaking the headboard against the wall hard enough to where John could hear it in the room that was next to the master bedroom.

"God Adrina don't stop you feel so good fuck your so tight." Randy yelled.

Randy reached down as he started to rub her clit that was exposed and started to finger her as she started to grind her hips and rotate them. Adrina bent down to kiss Randy.

"Take me on the dresser hard baby." Adrina said as she climbed off of Randy.

Randy got up off the bed Adrina still on him she wrapped her legs around him and smiled when she felt the dresser against her. Randy kissed Adrina as he started to pound in and out of her drenched pussy as she screamed out in pleasure she reached down between their bodies and started to finger herself as Randy's finger joined hers as she screamed out in pleasure as they both reached explosive orgasms.

In the next room John was laying in the bed hoping that his two friends were finished as he wanted to get some sleep. John quietly laughed to himself as he figured that they both forgot that he was in the house, let alone in the next room. John soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Randy and Adrina finally climbed back into their bed and Randy pulled the covers up over both of them after blowing out the candles. Adrina was exhausted, but she was in pure heaven. Randy wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Adrina was the first one up. She took a shower and headed downstairs to start making breakfast. Adrina pulled out everything she needed to make apple cinnamon pancakes. Once the batter was ready, she headed up the counter top grill and started making the pancakes. Randy rolled over in bed and realized that he was alone. He pulled on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs and watched from the doorway as his future wife made pancakes.

"Something smells good." Randy stated from the doorway.

"Hey you. Apple Cinnamon Pancakes." Adrina responded with a smile.

"Sounds good." Randy stated as he walked up behind her and placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"Get a room." John stated from the doorway.

"We have one upstairs." Randy responded with a grin.

"I know. And damn you two are freaking loud." John stated.

"Oops." Adrina responded.

"Oh well." Randy stated.

"I really didn't need to hear Adrina telling you to fuck her harder and you telling her how tight and good she feels." John responded.

"Yeah, well, we were celebrating." Randy stated as he pulled plates down.

"I hope you aren't that loud when Alanna is here." John responded.

"Nope. That's when we are quiet." Randy stated.

"Pancakes are ready." Adrina responded as she set the platter down and got the syrup. "Enough talk about sex please."

"Baby, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just hungry." Adrina answered.

After eating breakfast, John opted to clean up. Randy headed upstairs and took a shower while Adrina headed into the living room and turned on her laptop. She hadn't checked her email in a few days and thought she should. There were a few emails from her instructors as well as one from her dad. Adrina clicked on the message from her dad.

"Adrina,

I know that you are happy there in St. Louis with Randy. I know that I've screwed things up royally and I owe you an explanation. I haven't been happy at home for a while. I didn't want to cheat on your mom, but with her being so controlling and not giving me any, I looked else where. I am sorry you had to find out the way you did. I am not planning on stopping my affair with Eve as she gives me what I want and need. Don't get me wrong, I do love your mom, but I'm not in love with her. I want you to be happy and have everything you need. I will be putting money in your account every week so you don't have to worry about needing things. I love you. -Dad"

Adrina couldn't believe what she was reading. Her dad wasn't going to stop seeing Eve, but he was still going to be married to her mom. She didn't quite understand it but who was she to say anything when he was going to fund her bank account every week. Adrina sent a simple reply to her dad and then checked her other messages. There was one from her mother that was just sent.

"Adrina,

I am expecting you to be home this evening. You will do as I say and when I say. I am your mother and I will not tolerate your sassy attitude anymore. I don't care what you father has to say as I run this household. I will be at the airport to pick you up. -Mom"

Adrina shook her head and deleted the email. She couldn't care less about what her mother says. She closed her laptop and walked into the kitchen just as John was finishing up the dishes. Adrina looked in the fridge and freezer and realized that they really hadn't done the grocery shopping since they got home. Randy walked into the kitchen and watched Adrina as she went through the cupboards and pantry.

"Babe, what are you looking for?" Randy asked.

"I'm not looking for anything. I am making a list so we can go grocery shopping. We hardly have anything in the house to make it through the weekend. And Alanna comes home on Sunday." Adrina answered.

"Ok. Finish making the list the three of us will head to the store in the truck." Randy responded. "John, office now."

"What's up?" John asked as they walked into the office and Randy closed the door.

"I know I just proposed to her last night, but Adrina's mom is demanding that she show up in Tampa by this evening. She's not going. I know we still need to tell my parents that we are engaged, but I was thinking about heading to the courthouse and just get married today." Randy answered.

"If that's what you want to do, then I will stand up with you. I support the both of you. Adrina is a great girl and I know that you both love each other more than anything." John responded.

"Thanks, bro." Randy stated.

"No problem." John responded as they walked out of the office.

"Ready boys?" Adrina asked.

"Sure." Randy answered as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "We just have one stop to make before we go to the grocery store."

"Ok." Adrina responded.

Once they were all in the truck, Randy drove over to his parents house. Adrina and John stayed in the truck as he ran in. Randy told his parents, brother and sister what was going on. Elaine cried as she hugged her oldest son. Bob congratulated him and Nathan hugged his brother. Becky looked at her parents and then at her older brother.

"Can I go with you to the court house?" Becky asked.

"Sure. Mom, dad?" Randy answered.

"That's fine. She's over 18 and witness the union." Elaine responded.

"Great. We will come by this afternoon. After the courthouse we have grocery shopping to do." Randy stated.

"Okay. I love you all." Elaine responded.

"Love you too mom." Randy stated.

Randy and Becky headed out to the truck and Becky got in the backseat with John. Adrina smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law and her soon to be husband. Adrina couldn't wait to marry Randy and be the family that Alanna deserved and that Adrina always dreamed of. Randy headed towards town and parked in front of the court house.

"Randy, what are we doing at the court house?" Adrina asked.

"With everything going on with your mom and the pregnancy and such. I think we should get married now. John and Becky are here to witness our union if you want to do today." Randy answered.

"Of course I do. Let's go." Adrina responded as they all got out of the truck and headed into the court house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After obtaining the marriage license and getting in to see the Justice of the Peace. Randy and Adrina signed the document they needed to sign before the ceremony could take place. John and Becky also signed where they needed to as the witnesses to the union. Adrina couldn't stop smiling and since Randy already had the wedding bands as he bought them when he bought the engagement ring.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Randal Keith Orton and Adrina Michelle Reso in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. Randal and Adrina, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage as they do to every relationship at one time or another focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." The judge stated. "Randal, do you take Adrina to be your Wife?"

"I do." Randy answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" The judge asked.  
"I do." Randy answered.  
"Adrina, do you take Randal to be your Husband?" The judge asked.

"I do." Adrina answered.  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" The judge asked.

"I do." Adrina answered.

"I Randal Keith Orton, take thee, Adrina Michelle Reso, to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." Randy stated as he slid the ring on her finger.  
"I Adrina Michelle Reso, take thee Randal Keith Orton, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." Adrina stated as she slid the ring on his finger.  
"Randal and Adrina, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together as from this day forward you shall be each others home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust , to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together." the judge stated. "Randal and Adrina, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

Randy and Adrina shared their first kiss as husband and wife. John and Becky smiled at them. Adrina couldn't help but smile as she kissed Randy. Randy smiled as well. Once their kiss broke, the judge looked at the both of them.

"It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Randal Keith Orton." The judge stated.

Once the final papers were signed, John, Becky, Randy and Adrina headed out of the court house and to the truck. Adrina couldn't have been any happier than she was at that moment. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter other than her and Randy and their new family. After leaving the court house, the four headed to the grocery store and stocked up on enough groceries to feed an army for a month.

John called Randy's parents and planned a surprise dinner for the newlyweds. John and Becky headed next door to the bakery and picked up a cake with "Congratulations, Randy and Adrina!" written on it. Once they got back to Randy and Adrina's house, John put the cake in his rental and then helped put the groceries away. Once they were all done, John got in his car, while Becky, Randy and Adrina got in the truck and headed over to Bob and Elaine's house. John was already there and had the cake put away by the time everyone else arrived.

"Dada!" Alanna squealed when she saw her daddy.

"Hi princess!" Randy stated as he picked her up.

Alanna clung to her daddy and Adrina just smiled at her. After a few minutes, Alanna let go of Randy and climbed into Adrina's arms and laid her head on Adrina's shoulder. Adrina just hugged Alanna and cuddled with her. Elaine headed into the kitchen and started making mashed potatoes and veggies to go with the grilled chicken that Bob was cooking out on the grill. Becky and Nathan joined Randy, Adrina and Alanna in the living room and eventually Alanna got down and played with her aunt and uncle.

"She loves you." Randy stated softly.

"And I love her." Adrina responded.

"And I love the three of you." Randy stated.

"Randy, do you want to know what we are having when the time comes?" Adrina asked as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Only if you want to." Randy responded as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Okay." Adrina stated as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Adrina answered.

"Ok. Well, when we get home tonight, we can relax and watch a movie or something." Randy responded.

"Sounds good." Adrina stated as she watched her step-daughter playing.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Adrina and Randy took turns feeding Alanna as they ate as well. Alanna was a good eater and ate almost everything on her plate. After dinner, Randy washed up Alanna and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. Randy carried her upstairs and laid her in the crib his parents had for her. When he came back downstairs, John carried the cake into the dinning room and set it down.

"Becky, come here." John stated.

"What's up?" Becky asked.

"What am I missing something seems out of place but what?" John asked.

"Your girlfriend." Becky answered.  
"That is right sorry lack of sleep last night." John responded.

"Uh ok. Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night watching sports center." Beck stated.  
"I wish I was watching sports center but that wasn't the cause for once." John responded.  
"Then what kept you up?" Becky asked.

"Those two happy people over there that just got married." John answered.  
"Oh. Well, I can't blame them." Becky responded.  
"But I was trying to sleep and Kelsey is busy." John stated.  
"That's too bad." Becky responded.  
"Yeah I can't have it all now can I?" John asked.  
"That all depends. But I think we had better do the cake thing before Adrina falls asleep." Becky answered.  
"I agree come hang out tonight with us." John suggested.  
"Randy and Adrina come here please." Elaine stated.  
"Sure." Becky responded.  
"Randy help me up please." Adrina stated.

Randy helped Adrina stand and together they walked into the dining room where they saw a cake that said congratulations Randy and Adrina.

"Thank you everyone." Randy stated.  
"This really means a lot. Thank you." Adrina responded.  
"You are welcome my dears. We love you three and almost four." Elaine stated.  
"We all love you too." Randy responded.  
"Can we call it an early night I am getting tired." Adrina asked.  
"I wonder why." John mumbled only loud enough for Randy and Adrina to see and they smacked him.  
"What was that for?" Bob asked.  
"Nothing dad nothing..." John answered.  
"Babe, are you ready to head home?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah. Thank you again for everything." Adrina answered.  
"You are most welcome." Elaine responded as she hugged them.  
"Welcome newlyweds." Bob stated.  
"We will meet you back at the house." John responded.  
"We?" Adrina asked.  
"I am coming as well to hang out is that okay?" Becky answered.  
"Becky is going to come over and hang out with us and watch movies." John answered.  
"Sure." Randy responded.  
"Sweet. Mom, I am headed to Randy's see you tomorrow." Becky stated.  
"Okay dear." Elaine responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once everyone was back at Randy and Adrina's, Adrina headed upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Randy's shirts before heading back down stairs. John and Randy then headed up to change while Adrina and Becky fixed some snacks and drinks for everyone.

"Randy, can I talk to you please?" John asked.  
"Sure. What's up?" Randy answered.  
"This may sound strange but I have a crush on Becky." John stated.  
"Ha. Dude, she's had one on you for years." Randy responded.  
"What?" John asked.  
"Yeah. Remember when you first met my family?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah." John answered.  
"After you left, Becky couldn't stop talking about you and writing your name in her notebooks and what not. She would ask me every time I came home when you were going to come visit." Randy responded.  
"Ah. I have had one on her for awhile. But I have a problem." John stated.  
"What's that?" Randy asked.  
"Kelsey." John answered.  
"Right. Hmm. What are you going to do?" Randy asked.  
"We aren't serious at all we are just seeing each other." John answered.  
"Well, you need to do something about her. Personally, I'm ready to fire her." Randy responded.  
"Why is that man?" John asked.  
"I keep better track of my schedule than she does and she is always late." Randy answered.  
"You can't blame me on her being late. I am usually with you when she is late. I agree find someone else. I need to head up stairs be back down in a few." John responded.

15 minutes later John came back downstairs and told Randy that it was all taken care of. John had a smile on his face and Randy was a little curious as to how Kelsey took the news.

"How did she take it?" Randy asked.  
"That's the strange thing she didn't care, she said what ever see you around don't bother looking for me in the locker room or the men's anyways." John answered.

"Wow. I will call her tomorrow and tell her that I don't need her assistance anymore." Randy responded."  
"Okay lets go see what movie the girls picked out." John stated.

John and Randy headed into the living room and Adrina was stretched out on the couch and Becky was on the love seat. Randy smiled at his new wife as she had both hands resting on their baby to be. Becky looked up and smiled as she watched John walk into the room.

"It's about time you join us." Adrina stated looking up from the couch.  
"Sorry." John responded. "Can I join you, Becky?"  
"Sure." Becky stated.  
"You can put your legs over my lap if you want Becky." John stated as he joined her on the loveseat and smiled at her.  
"Thanks." Becky smiled at John and moved so where her legs were draped across John's lap and she was comfortable.  
"No problem." John responded.  
"Will the two of you shut up." Randy stated.  
"NO! Fuck you Orton." John responded.  
"John, I told you yesterday, that's my job. Randy, let them get comfy. We haven't started the movie yet." Adrina stated as she sat up and kissed Randy deeply on the lips.  
"Get a room!" Becky and John both responded.  
"We have one upstairs." Randy stated.  
"And so does John." Adrina responded.  
"So that means no loud sex." John stated.  
"What can I say? It's the hormones from the pregnancy." Adrina responded.  
"Sure what ever you say Adrina." John stated.  
"It's true man." Randy responded.  
"I don't want to hear about your sex life." John stated.  
"And I don't want to hear about yours." Randy responded.

"Are we ready to watch the movie now?" Adrina asked.  
"Yes." Becky answered.  
"What are we watching?" Randy asked.  
"Not telling." Becky answered.  
"Is it an action movie?" John asked.  
"You will see." Adrina answered.  
"Dude, you know when they say that it's not going to be an action movie." Randy responded.  
"I know come on please tell." John asked.  
"You will see John." Becky answered.  
"Nope. It's starting now." Adrina stated as she turned off the living room light so the only light is from the TV and a few glowing candles that she lit.  
"Not a chick flick please not a chick flick." John stated.  
"Shut up and just watch the movie." Randy responded.

Five minutes later both boys are grumbling as it is a chick flick. Both girls had picked Ever After to watch.

"Told ya it was a chick flick." John stated.  
"I don't care. If it makes them happy I will watch anything." Randy responded.  
"SHHH!" Becky and Adrina both responded.  
"Good point." John stated.  
"I love you baby." Randy whispered into Adrina's ear about 45 minutes into the movie.  
"I love you too." Adrina responded as she leans in and kisses Randy deeply.  
"John." Becky stated quietly.  
"What Becky?" John asked.

"They are at it again." Becky answered.  
"Ahh. Let them be. Unless it bothers you?" John responded.  
"No it doesn't bother me." Becky answered.  
"Good. Can I lay down with you on here?" John asked.  
"Sure let me move some." Becky answered as she moved around.  
"Are you comfortable?" John asked.  
"Yes I am John." Becky answered.  
"Becky." John stated.  
"What John?" Becky asked as she rolled toward him.  
"Are they still going at it?" John answered.  
"Yes." Becky responded as John leaned up and kissed her neck. "Mm John."  
"I really like you." John stated as he helped her move so that she was laying on top of him.  
"I really like you too John, but you are dating Kelsey." Becky responded.  
"No I'm not. I broke things off with her." John stated.  
"Wow." Becky responded as she smiles down at John.  
"Yeah." John stated as he smiled at Becky before kissing her gently and sweetly.  
"Hmmm." Becky moaned into the kiss. "John can we go upstairs?"  
"Are you sure?" John asked.  
"Yes John." Becky answered.  
"Ok." John responded as he helped her off the couch and they headed upstairs.

Adrina just smiled as she watched the two head upstairs. She knew exactly what they were about to do. Randy noticed the smile on his wife's face and he watched John and Becky disappear up the stairs.

"What baby?" Randy asked.  
"Why don't we head up to bed?" Adrina answered.  
"Okay sweetie. I am drained as well." Randy responded.

Adrina just smiled as she blew out the candles and headed upstairs. Randy secured the house and when he walked into their bedroom, Adrina was sitting on the bed in a sexy camisole.

"You know we need to be quiet this time around baby." Randy stated as he looked at his wife.  
"That's fine. I want it to be gentle and sweet tonight." Adrina answered.  
"Then let me make love to my wife." Randy responded as he stripped down to nothing.  
"I love hearing that. What was that noise?" Adrina asked.  
"God John that feels so good don't stop." Becky cried out as Adrina covers her mouth to hide the smile but can't help but giggle as they can hear through the wall.  
"Great we might get a taste of our own medicine baby." Randy responded.  
"Let them have their fun, we can always turn on the stereo to drown them out." Adrina stated.  
"True baby girl." Randy responded.  
"Ok."Adrina stated as she turned on the stereo. "Now come here and make love to me."  
"Don't need to tell me twice." Randy responded.  
"Good." Adrina bit her bottom lip as Randy climbed on top of her.

While Randy and Adrina made love to each other, John and Becky were just getting started. Becky was in pure heaven as she and John started playing with each other. Becky still couldn't believe that John was laying in the bed with her and about to make her wildest dreams come true. John and Becky were sitting on John's bed making out when she tugged at his shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"John, shirt." Becky stated.

"You are beautiful." John responded.

John stripped his shirt off and smiled at Becky as he helped her out of her shirt and tank top. John kissed her as he reached around her to release her supple breasts from the blue lace.

"Thank you, John." Becky stated as she reached for his shorts and pulled them down and smiled as John was now naked.

John leaned down to kiss Becky and went for her jeans to take them down. John smiled when he noticed that she was wearing a matching bra and panties.

"Hmm. Matching sets huh?" John asked in between kisses.

"Yes they match." Becky answered.  
"What all have you done?" John asked.

"Everything but have sex, John." Becky answered. "Yes I am a virgin sexually, but I'm not a virgin otherwise."

"Ok. We can take it slow." John responded.  
"Thank you. Touch me John. Make me feel alive." Becky stated.  
"As you wish." John responded.

John kissed his way from her neck to her breasts. He took one breast in his mouth while he caressed the other with his hand while gently pinching and pulling on her nipple.

"That feels so good." Becky moaned.

John switched breasts before kissing his way down her stomach. Becky's breathing increased the closer her got to her center. John hooked his thumbs into the elastic band on her lace panties and slid them off and tossed them on the floor. He placed gentle kisses on her inner thighs before gently running his fingers over her smooth pussy.

"Hmm. Please John." Becky moaned.

"My pleasure." John responded as he bent his head down and got his first taste of her.

John took his time and let Becky enjoy the sensations that came with pleasuring her orally. John enjoyed every moment of tasting her and making her moan with pleasure. John gently inserted one then two fingers into her waiting slit while he sucked and licked her clit. The longer John ate her pussy, the wetter she got.

"God John that feels so good don't stop." Becky cried out in pleasure.

John decided to pick up the pace a little bit and really started to go to town on on her. Becky moaned louder and louder as she reached a very explosive orgasm. John stayed right with her as she trashed around on the bed. Once she calmed down, John placed one last kiss on her swollen clit before climbing back up on the bed.

John was about to grab his shirt to clean off his face, but Becky claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Becky reached down and took John's semi-hard member in her hand and started to stroke it up and down. John moaned into their kiss before Becky broke the kiss and moved down to take John's member into her mouth. Becky wasted no time and started bobbing up and down and taking him deep into her throat.

"Damn that feels good, Becky! I'm getting close." John stated.

"Give it all to me." Becky responded.

It didn't take much for John to explode down her throat and all over her mouth. Becky swallowed every last drop that he gave her and once he was done, Becky cleaned him off and managed to make him hard again. Becky took a drink of water before rejoining John on the bed again. John pulled Becky to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he reached down and rubbed her pussy making sure she was ready for him.

John laid on top of Becky and gently and slowly entered her body. He made sure to give her time to get used to him being inside of her before pushing himself further in. John soon came up to her barrier and he gently pushed against it and he felt it pop. Becky felt a flash of pain as John broke her cherry. She bit her bottom lip until the pain subsided.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. It only hurt for a moment." Becky answered.

"Ok. Please tell me if you want me to stop." John responded.

"I will. For now please keep going. It feels good." Becky stated as she leaned up and claimed his lips in a kiss.

As they continued to kiss, John moved in and out of her body slowly and gently. Once John reached her cervix, he could feel her body start to relax. John moved a little faster and a little harder and Becky started to moan. John kept up at that pace and soon Becky was gripping the sheets as they made love.

"Faster and harder please." Becky asked him.

John moved faster and harder as she asked him to and she really started to moan and John could feel her pussy getting wetter as it stretched and relaxed around his rock hard cock. John wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment of what they did. Becky begged him to fuck her hard and fast. John did as she asked and it wasn't long before they both were climaxing together. John held her close as they both came down from their high.

Once they both caught their breath, John gently pulled out of Becky and covered them up with the covers. Becky laid her head on John's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before they let sleep consume them. Meanwhile in the next room, Randy had just turned off the stereo and climbed back into bed where is wife was now sound asleep curled up in one of his shirts. Randy smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

The next morning, Randy woke up before anyone else. He quietly and gently got out of bed and got dressed. He headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen and decided on what he was going to make for breakfast for everyone. While Randy was pulling stuff out of the pantry, Adrina was waking up and getting in the shower. Randy soon had everything out on the counter that he needed to make breakfast. Adrina got dressed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at her husband before walking over to him. Adrina and Randy were about to kiss, when the doorbell rang.

Randy walked over to the front door and disarmed the alarm before opening the door. Adrina was still in the kitchen as she needed to take her vitamins before eating anything. Randy opened the door to reveal Denise standing there and she was pissed. Randy kept the screen door closed and locked.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.  
"My daughter." Denise answered with an attitude.  
"Nope." Randy responded.  
"She is my daughter and she is 18 and didn't come home on the plane last night. Send her here to me now." Denise demanded.  
"You can't tell her what to do anymore. She's an adult and can make her own decisions." Randy responded.  
"She still lives under my rules and she will do as I say." Denise stated.  
"She lives under MY roof and does what she wants." Randy responded with a laugh.  
"How dare you tell me what my daughter will be doing. Send Adrina out right now or I will call the police and she will be brought out by force." Denise stated angrily.  
"Then call the cops." Randy responded with another laugh as Adrina hears what is going on and calls the police herself.  
"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.  
"My mother is at my front door demanding that I leave with her. She has been harassing me for weeks." Adrina answered.  
"Are you over 18?" the operator asked.  
"Yes." Adrina answered.  
"Okay there isn't much she can do. Would you like someone to come out and remove her?" the operator asked.  
"Yes please. I am 9 weeks pregnant and don't need the stress." Adrina answered.  
"Okay we are sending some one to your address please stay on the line with me." the operator responded.  
"Okay." Adrina stated.  
"What is going on down here?" Becky asked.

15 minutes later the police showed up both female officers and neither of them got out of the car as they could see a lady and decided to run the names associated with the address.

"My mom is here. I called the police as she wont leave." Adrina answered.  
"The police are here." Becky responded.  
"Good." Adrina stated.  
"Randy won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Becky responded.  
"I know. I just want her to leave me alone." Adrina stated.  
"What happened?" John asked as he walked into the room.  
"My mom is here and demanding that I go with her." Adrina answered.  
"Let me tell Randy." John responded.  
"Come on, let's get you to sit down." Becky stated.  
"John, Randy knows. he's at the front door." Adrina responded as she sat down.  
"Sir what is going on?" an officer asked.  
"Denise here, showed up this morning and demanded that I make Adrina come to the door and leave with her." Randy answered.  
"Adrina is my daughter." Denise responded.  
"And she is 18 years old." Randy stated.  
"May we all sit down inside to talk?" an officer asked.  
"Fine." Randy answered as he opened the door.  
"Why are they coming into the house?" Adrina asked.

"They want to sit down to talk hon." Randy answered.  
"I don't want her here." Adrina responded as she started to cry.  
"Don't let it upset you. She can't do anything. The police are here to make sure that no one gets hurt." Becky told her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What seems to be going on?" an officer asked.  
"He wont send my daughter back home where she belongs." Denise answered.  
"I am 18 years old. I go to St. Louis University out here and I live here." Adrina stated.  
"I know you go to the university and you are 18." Denise stated.  
"Then why do you keep demanding I go to Tampa?" Adrina asked. "And why do you keep insisting I have to do what you say?"  
"Because you are my daughter and you still live under my house and my rules." Denise answered.  
"Denise she might be your daughter but she is 18." Randy stated.  
"And I don't live under your rules." Adrina responded.  
"Adrina is there any reason to why you wont talk to your mom?" An officer asked.  
"Ever since I turned 18 she has tried to control my every move. She tried to tell me what school I was going to go to, what degree I was going to earn, then when I went on the road with my dad, she showed up at a pay-per-view event in LA. We got into an argument and she slapped me twice. The second time, she also made contact with Randy's mom and his 1 year old daughter." Adrina answered.  
"Is that true Denise?" an officer asked.  
"Yes it is, I didn't mean to slap her but she left me no choice." Denise answered.  
"You could have walked away." Adrina responded.  
"You are my daughter." Denise stated.

"I may be your daughter, but that doesn't mean you have the right to control me." Adrina responded.  
"That doesn't mean you show up at my house and demand that your daughter, my wife leaves with you right then." Randy responded.  
"I am not going anywhere." Adrina stated.  
"Your wife?" Denise asked.  
"Yes I am his wife." Adrina answered.  
"When did you get married?" an officer asked.  
"Yesterday." Randy asked.  
"May we see the paperwork?" an officer asked.  
"Yes you can. Adrina its in my office will you please get it?" Randy answered.  
"Here you go." Adrina stated as she handed the papers to the officers.  
"Thank you." the officer responded.  
"You're welcome." Adrina stated as she sat down next to Randy.  
"They are legally married, there is nothing you can do." the officer responded as Denise breaks down and cries.  
"Adrina. Please I am sorry." Denise stated.  
"You are pushing the whole family away. Dad doesn't want to go home to you either. Why are you doing this to the family?" Adrina asked.  
"I know I am. I am sorry honey please forgive me?" Denise asked.  
"I need time. I don't need to be stressed out like this right now. It's not good for me or the baby." Adrina answered.  
"You are pregnant?" Denise asked.  
"Yes. I am 9 weeks and very happy." Adrina answered.  
"I am so sorry Adrina and you too Randy. can the both of you forgive me?" Denise asked.  
"Like I said I need time. You've controlled the whole family so much that dad has been cheating on you for months. You've caused Amanda to run away from home 3 different times. It didn't matter what I did, I was always grounded. But when you were too consumed with yourself, I would sneak out of the house and go do what I wanted. I just want to know why you did all these things to us?" Adrina answered.

"Adrina, I was raised the same way, strict and you girls were raised the same way as I was told that I was to raise my kids." Denise answered.  
"And I guess Dad didn't have much of a choice since he was gone most of the time for work. You could have raised us differently. Do you even know where Amanda is right now?" Adrina asked.  
"I don't right now." Denise answered.  
"I know where she is. She is scared to death to go back home to you." Adrina responded.

"Not good why have i scared my kids so much?" Denise asked as she broke down and cried again.  
"Because instead of being a loving, nurturing mother, you were a drill sergeant." Adrina answered.  
"I am so so sorry." Denise responded.  
"Our job here is done. If you need anything please call." an officer stated as they got to leave.  
"Thank you. I think we have covered enough ground for today. I don't want Adrina and the baby to be anymore stressed." Randy responded.  
"You are most welcome Randy." an officer stated as they headed out the door.

"Adrina, I am headed to the hotel. If you feel like talking please call me. I do love you." Denise stated.  
"Okay." Adrina responded.

"Bye Adrina." Denise stated as she walked out the door.  
"Bye, mom." Adrina responded not moving from her seat on the couch.

"Babe, are you okay?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, but I am starving." Adrina answered.  
"Why don't I clean up the kitchen and we all head out to eat?" John suggested.

"I will help you John." Becky stated as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Thank you, Becky." John responded.

"You are welcome John." Becky stated with a smile.

Adrina headed upstairs to change into something more suitable to go out to eat in. As she tried on her clothes she realized that none of them were fitting like they used to. She didn't want to wear a skirt as it was a bit chilly outside and her jeans didn't fit.

"Damn it!" Adrina stated loudly.  
"What honey?" Randy asked as he walked into the room.  
"Nothing fits me. It's too cold to wear a skirt and none of my jeans will button without being too tight." Adrina answered.  
"I am sorry about that dear. To me you look wonderful. Why don't you wear your long skirt and then after lunch you and Becky can go shopping? I need to get a work out in." Randy suggested.  
"Ok." Adrina responded as she put her long skirt on and changed her shirt.  
"I love you baby girl. You are my life my world and soon our son or daughter. Do you want to find out what we are having?" Randy asked.

"I love you too. I can't wait to meet our baby and for Alanna to become a big sister. Only if you want to." Adrina answered.

"Alanna will make a wonderful big sister I think we should so we can plan." Randy stated.

"Okay. Are you ready to head out?" Adrina asked.

"Sure baby but come here first." Randy answered as he pulled Adrina to him and kisses her deeply.  
"HMM." Adrina moaned into the kiss.  
"Geez! Not again!" John stated as he walked past the doorway.  
"Shut up, John." Adrina responded when their kiss broke.

"Well we don't need this again Lets go eat." John stated.

As soon as the four of them were ready to go, they took two cars to the restaurant. Adrina was happy that she was finally able to eat and ate everything on her plate, plus some of Randy's. John and Randy just watched as Adrina put the food away and wondered where is was all going. Becky just smiled at her sister-in-law. Once they were done eating, Randy handed the keys to his truck over to Becky and told her to take Adrina shopping for new clothes. John and Randy took off in John's rental, but not before kissing the girls good-bye.

"I am so glad I got you alone to talk Adrina I need some advice." Becky stated.  
"Sure. What's up?" Adrina asked.  
"I really like John." Becky answered.  
"So we heard." Adrina responded.  
"I may be in love with him. I have had this huge crush on him for years." Becky stated as she smiles.  
I have a feeling that he feels the same about you. I had a crush on your brother for 4 years." Adrina responded.  
"And look at you now Mrs Orton and your pregnant." Becky stated.  
"Yeah. I never thought this would happen." Adrina responded.  
"God works in strange ways." Becky stated.  
"Yes He does. So back to you and John." Adrina hinted.  
"What about us? Becky asked as she blushed.  
"Yeah, you love him. You two should go on an official date." Adrina answered.  
"We should." Becky agreed.  
"Yeah. And don't wait for him to ask you, ask him." Adrina told her.  
"Okay." Becky responded as she sent John a text.  
"What did he say?" Adrina asked.  
"He said its on for tonight. We might stay at my place tonight. Can you help me pick something cute out and we can go shopping in the process for you?" Becky answered.  
"Sweet. Of course." Adrina responded.  
"Thank you so much." Becky stated.  
"You're welcome. And Thank you." Adrina responded.  
"You are welcome too." Becky stated.

As the girls headed into the mall, Adrina helped Becky pick out a cute yet sexy outfit that she knew would get John's attention. After that they headed to a few other stores to get Adrina some clothes that would fit her for a while. Becky and John were texting back and forth and Adrina knew that they both loved each other.

I can't wait for our date. God you are beautiful. -JC

Thank you. I can't wait either. -Becky**  
**

"Is John texting you?" Adrina asked.  
"Yes he is." Becky answered.  
"You are smiling ear to ear." Adrina stated.  
"I really like him." Becky responded.  
"Girl, you are in love with the man." Adrina stated.  
"I know." Becky responded with a smile.

Once they were finished shopping, Becky drove them back over to Randy's house. The guys had just gotten done with their workouts and were standing in the kitchen sweating and downing water. Adrina wrinkled her nose when Randy tried to kiss her. He laughed and headed upstairs to shower and change. John did the same once Randy was done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the weeks passed, Adrina was starting to show nicely for being 15 weeks. Randy was excited about the baby as was Alanna. Alanna would always give Adrina's stomach a kiss when she left the room or went to bed. Things had been rather quiet and while Randy was on the road, Adrina was at home with Alanna and going to school. One night after Adrina had gotten Alanna to bed, she headed downstairs and the doorbell rang.

"Becky, what's wrong?" Adrina asked when she opened the door.  
"I am scared everything tender." Becky answered.  
"Come on in." Adrina responded.  
"Thanks." Becky stated.  
"What is tender?" Adrina asked.  
"My stomach and my breast." Becky answered.  
"When was your last period and when was the last time you had sex with John?" Adrina asked.  
"My cycle is about 4 and half weeks late and two nights ago as I was on the road with him for a few days." Becky answered.  
"Come upstairs with me." Adrina stated.  
"Okay why?" Becky asked.  
"I think that you are pregnant and I have a home test that you can take." Adrina answered.  
"I can't be pregnant. Adrina, I have PCOS poly-cystic ovarian syndrome." Becky responded.  
"Ok. Well, take the test anyways. You never know what God has planned." Adrina stated.  
"Okay." Becky responded.  
"Here you go." Adrina stated as she handed her the test.  
"Thanks. Wait with me?" Becky asked as she headed into the bathroom and takes the test and cleans it up and lays it on the cabinet.  
"Of course." Adrina answered.  
"I'm scared to look at it." Becky stated.  
"Do you want me to look at it?" Adrina asked.  
"Please." Becky answered.  
"Okay." Adrina responded as she walked into the bathroom and looked at the test. "Becky, it's positive."

"It's positive?" Becky asked.  
"Yes. There are two pink lines." Adrina answered.  
"John is going to flip out." Becky responded.

"I don't think that he will flip out." Adrina stated.  
"Randy will flip out his best friend got his sister pregnant." Becky responded.  
"Becky, if Randy were to flip out, he would have done so the first night you and John were together here in our house." Adrina stated.  
"Good point." Becky stated.  
"Why don't you stay here tonight and we can get you into the doctor tomorrow morning before the guys get back. That way you can have it confirmed before you tell John." Adrina suggested.  
"Thank you Adrina. You are the best." Becky agreed as she hugged her sister-in-law.  
"You're welcome." Adrina responded. "Let me check on Alanna and we can head down and watch a movie."  
"Okay." Becky stated.

Becky and Adrina checked on Alanna who was sound asleep in her bed. They headed downstairs and picked out a movie to watch until they started to fall asleep. Becky headed into the guest room and Adrina headed into hers and Randy's room and crashed for the night. The next morning, Becky called her doctor's office and was able to get an appointment right away.

"I called Dr Kelly. Come with me please." Becky stated.  
"Sure." Adrina responded.

"Adrina, I am worried about what my parents and Randy and even John will say." Becky stated.

"I'm glad you got in to see him. He is a great doctor." Adrina stated.  
"Yes he is. He has been my doctor for a few years." Becky responded.  
"I'm almost sure that Randy will be just fine about it. John loves you and he loves kids, so I think he will be happy. Your parents were very accepting of me and our baby, so I don't see why they wouldn't be about yours." Adrina stated.  
"I know but its still a little scary. Randy will be happy that he is becoming an uncle." Becky responded.  
"I know it's scary. I was scared to tell your parents that Randy and I were having a baby. I was more scared of my mom than anyone. And yes he will be excited to become an Uncle. I'm excited to become a mommy and an aunt." Adrina stated.  
"Ah. Mom and dad love you. I am sorry about your mom what she had done is wrong." Becky responded.  
"Thanks. I still haven't really talked to her, but I've just been so busy." Adrina stated.  
"I can't wait to become a mommy and aunt again. Yes, Alanna does keep you busy." Becky stated.  
"But I love every minute of it. You know Vanessa hasn't bothered to call or anything since we got custody of Alanna." Adrina responded.  
"That doesn't surprise me. I still see her out every now and then and she has a baby belly on her now." Becky stated.  
"I know. She's pregnant with Cody's baby." Adrina responded. "Are you ready to head to your appointment?"

"Yes I am. Lets go see how far I am and then tonight I will tell John." Becky answered.

Adrina and Becky left the house and dropped off Alanna with Bob and Elaine before heading to the doctor's office and waiting patiently. Becky was called back and took Adrina with her. Dr. Kelly wanted to do a full exam and the nurse had Becky put on a gown.

"I didn't think I would have a complete exam done." Becky stated.  
"It's routine." Adrina responded.  
"I know but I still hate gowns and all that." Becky stated.  
"So do I." Adrina smiled at her.  
"Becky, what brings you in today?" Dr. Kelly asked.  
"I am late with my monthly and I took a pregnancy test last night and it came back positive I want to have it confirmed before I tell John." Becky answered.  
"Ok. When was your late period? I'm showing in your chart that you were diagnosed with poly-cystic ovarian syndrome when you were 16. I would like to do a full exam and an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok." Dr. Kelly responded.  
"My last was a month and half ago. That is fine for the full exam and ultrasound." Becky stated.  
"Ok. Let's have you lay back and I am going to press down on you stomach as well as check your cervix." Dr. Kelly responded.  
"Okay." Becky stated as she laid back with Adrina's help.  
"Your cervix is definitely closed and I can feel the hardening of your uterus. I want to go ahead with the ultrasound. The gel will be a little cold." Dr. Kelly responded.  
"Okay." Becky stated.  
"If you look at the screen right there, that is your baby. You are about 6 weeks and Becky, I don't know who diagnosed you with PCOS, but you don't have PCOS. You are completely healthy." Dr. Kelly told her.  
"That is good news. It was my primary care doctor when I was younger." Becky responded. "Do you know when my due date is by chance?"  
"June 17th." Dr. Kelly answered.  
"Thank you Dr Kelly." Becky stated.  
"You are welcome. I would like to see you back in 4 weeks. Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Adrina, how are you feeling?" Dr. Kelly asked.  
"I am feeling great. We can't wait to find out what we are having." Adrina answered as she placed a hand on her stomach.  
"That's great. I will see you next week." Dr. Kelly responded. "Ladies, I will see you later. Tell the guys I say hello."  
"I can't wait to find out if I get another niece or I am getting a nephew." Becky stated. "Adrina thank you again for coming with me."  
"Anytime." Adrina responded as they headed to the car.  
"What am I going to tell John?" Becky asked.  
"You are going to sit down and tell him that the love you have for each other is only going to get stronger." Adrina answered.  
"Okay smartass. How did you tell Randy?" Becky asked.  
"I was getting dressed for Summerslam and my jeans wouldn't close and felt really tight. The more I thought about it the more I realized I was pregnant. I told him that I thought I was and he confessed that he thought I was too and then we had a WWE medic do the test and exam." Adrina answered.  
"Wow. And you look wonderful." Becky responded.  
"Thanks. The baby is moving a lot right now." Adrina stated.  
"I can't wait." Becky responded.  
"Here." Adrina stated as she took Becky's hand and lets her feel the baby kicking.  
"That feels amazing Adrina and what do you hope you are having?" Becky responded.  
"Randy and I don't care what the sex of the baby is as long as he or she is healthy." Adrina stated.  
"That is true. I can't believe that John and I are having a baby." Becky responded.  
"It's scary and exciting at the same time. Alanna loves to touch my stomach and kiss the baby." Adrina told her.  
"I can only imagine." Becky stated.  
"It's great." Adrina responded. "Why don't we pick up Alanna, head back to the house so I can change clothes and then head to your place for you to change. We need to be at the airport at 3pm."  
"We can do that." Becky stated as she thought about her relationship with John as Adrina drove.

The relationship between Becky and John was progressing wonderfully and they were very happy. It has been six weeks since they started dating. John was out on the road and would be getting back into St Louis in a few days. Becky had actually taken a few days for a short vacation and was on the road with John. She had never felt like this about anyone before.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After picking up Alanna and heading back to the house, Adrina quickly changed clothes and changed Alanna as well. Once they were ready to go, they headed over to Becky's apartment and waited while she changed into something sexy for John. Alanna was playing in her car seat as they headed to the airport.

"I can wait to see John." Becky stated.  
"I bet. I can't wait to see Randy." Adrina responded with a big smile.  
"Dada home?" Alanna asked.  
"Yes, dada is coming home." Adrina answered.  
"Yay! Dada!" Alanna squealed. "And Uncle John is coming home too."

"Yay!" Alanna clapped.  
"Does this look right on me, Adrina?" Becky asked.  
"It looks great." Adrina answered.  
"Okay." Becky responded.

"Their flight just arrived." Adrina stated once they were in the baggage claim of the airport.  
"Good. I can't wait to see John and Randy." Becky responded.  
"Dada! Dada!" Alanna clapped.  
"Yes, Dada. Look over at the stairs." Adrina responded as she pointed out Randy and John.  
"DADA!" Alanna screamed.

"How cute." Becky stated.  
"She loves her daddy." Adrina responded as she held Alanna in her arms.  
"That she does." Becky agreed.  
"There are my girls!" Randy stated as he walked up and took Alanna in his arms and kissed Adrina deeply. "I missed you both so much."  
"Hey sweetheart." John stated as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
"I missed you too sweetie." Becky responded when their kiss broke.

Once their luggage was collected, they all headed to the car and piled in. Adrina moved Alanna's car seat so that John and Becky could sit next to each other. Randy took the keys and helped his wife into the car before getting in himself. Randy drove over to their house as Becky's car was sitting there waiting for them. Becky didn't want to be alone when she told John that she was pregnant. The whole drive back to Randy and Adrina's house, Becky thought of how to tell him.

Once they arrived at the house, Randy unloaded the car, while Adrina took Alanna up to the house and unlocked the door. Randy figured that his parents were either going to be over shortly or everyone was to gather at their house. Adrina smiled as she watched Becky and John walk into the house.

"John, can we talk for a moment alone?" Becky asked.  
"Sure, babe. What's wrong?" John answered.  
"Randy, come with us." Adrina stated as she took him and Alanna into the play room.

"Why are we in here?" Randy asked.  
"Becky and John need to talk about thing and she doesn't need her older brother listening in." Adrina answered.  
"Dada, play dolly." Alanna stated.  
"I really don't want to play with dolls at the moment." Randy told his wife.  
"It won't take long, I promise. Alanna, why don't you show daddy how you take care of your baby brother or sister." Adrina responded.

"Adrina, what is going on with Becky?" Randy asked.  
"Don't say a word to anyone. Becky is 6 weeks pregnant." Adrina answered.  
"But she was told that she couldn't have kids. I don't understand." Randy responded.  
"The doctor who diagnosed her was wrong. She is perfectly healthy and 6 weeks pregnant with John's baby." Adrina stated.

While Alanna showed Randy how she took care of a baby, Becky and John were sitting in the living room. Becky's stomach was in knots as she was nervous about telling the man she loved, the man she had only been with for 6 weeks that she was 6 weeks pregnant with his baby.

"Becky, what is going on?" John asked concerned.  
"You know I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me. The love that we have for each other is about to get stronger and deeper." Becky answered.  
"Yes, I love you with all my heart too." John responded.  
"I don't know how to really say this, so I will just say it." Becky stated as she took a deep breath.

"What is it?" John asked worried.

"John, I'm 6 weeks pregnant with your baby." Becky answered.  
"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" John asked.  
"Yes. Dr. Kelly confirmed it today." Becky answered.  
"Your dad is going to kill me. Randy is going to kill me. Your dad is going to bring me back to life and kill me again. My parents are going to kill me. How did this happen?" John responded.  
"The first night we were together. Neither of us stopped to think about using protection. I didn't think I needed it as when I was 16 I was diagnosed with poly-cystic ovarian disorder." Becky stated.  
"What is that?" John asked.  
"It's a disorder that makes it extremely hard for a woman to conceive naturally. But Dr. Kelly told me to day that I was misdiagnosed and that I am perfectly healthy and so is our baby." Becky stated as she pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to him.  
"Wow. I was just so lost in the moment of pleasing you that I completely forgot about using anything to prevent pregnancy. This is our baby?" John asked as he looked at the picture.

"Yeah. It looks like a little jelly bean right now, but I already love it." Becky answered as she placed a hand on her stomach as tears rolled down her face.  
"Honey, don't cry please." John responded.

"I can't help it. I'm scared and you are freaking out." Becky stated as she cried harder.

"Honey, look at me. I love you and I don't care what anyone else says, I am not going anywhere. Yes, I am in shock, but we will get through this together." John responded as he placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her deeply.

When Adrina poked her head out and saw them kissing in the living room, she knew the coast was clear. Adrina, Randy and Alanna came out of the play room and walked into the living room. Becky and John broke their kiss and stood up. Randy walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug. Adrina smiled and gave John a hug. The quietness was soon interrupted by Randy's phone going off with a text from Nathan.

Mom and Dad want everyone over for dinner at 6. -Nate.

**Ok. We will be there. -RKO**

"Mom and dad want all of us over for dinner tonight at 6." Randy stated.

"Ok. Well, that's in an hour and you need a shower and a change of clothes." Adrina responded.  
"That I do. I will be back down in a little bit." Randy stated as he headed upstairs to shower.

"John, go. You need one too." Adrina responded.  
"Yeah, I don't think Randy would be too happy if I joined him in the shower." John stated.

"Not with my husband. Use the guest shower." Adrina responded shaking her head.

Once both men were showered and dressed, they piled into two cars and headed over to Bob and Elaine's house. Alanna was happy to see her grandparents again and ran right into the living room where her toys were. Randy and Adrina headed into the living room and sat down while Alanna played. Becky and John pulled Bob and Elaine aside to tell them about the pregnancy.

"Mom, Dad, can John and I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asked.  
"Sure. Let's go into the office." Bob answered.

Once everyone was in the office Elaine was the last one in and shut the door behind her. She could see the glow coming from Becky and knew she was pregnant.

"Honey, when are you and John due?" Elaine asked.  
"How did you know mom? Are you upset?" Becky responded.

"What?" Bob asked.  
"Daddy, I am pregnant with John's baby." Becky answered.

"When did this happen?" Bob asked.  
"I could just tell honey. I am happy for the two of you. Bob stop it." Elaine responded.  
"6 weeks ago." John answered.  
"Wait Becky honey, I thought Dr Thompson said you had PCOS and wouldn't be able to get pregnant." Elaine stated.  
"Well Dr Thompson was wrong. Dr Kelly did a complete exam and I am very healthy as is our baby." Becky responded.  
"That is great news. I am happy for you both. Elaine, another grandbaby in the same year." Bob stated.  
"That is very true. We love you both." Elaine responded.  
"I love you to mom and dad." Becky responded.  
"I want you both to know, that I promise to take care of them both." John stated.  
"That is good to know John. I want to welcome you to the family even more." Elaine smiled.  
"Thank you Mom. I've already made plans to buy a house out here." John stated.  
"That is good news. Where you do want to buy?" Elaine asked.  
"Same neighborhood as Randy." John answered.  
"Yay!" Becky responded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once everyone was done talking, they headed into the living room while Bob and Elaine finished up making dinner. Alanna was playing with her dolls and Nathan was teasing her, not thinking that she would get upset over it as she usually just giggled.

"Nathan, don't tease her." Randy stated.  
"Hey Becky. When do we get to meet the guy you have been dating for the last six weeks? And I am not teasing my niece she clearly loves it." Nathan answered  
"Mommy up!" Alanna whimpered as she put her hands up for Adrina to pick her up.

"What did she just call me?" Adrina asked.  
"Sounded like mommy." Becky answered.  
"So who is he Becky?" Nathan asked.  
"Its John, who is sitting next to me you dork." Becky answered.  
"Mommy, Nate mean." Alanna stated.  
"You two aren't dating gee John is with that Kelsey bimbo." Nathan responded.  
"NATHAN!" Randy growled.

"I was dating Kelsey but I have been with Becky for almost 7 wonderful weeks and I love her." John stated.  
"What? It was true." Nathan responded.  
"NO!" Alanna shouted.  
"Alanna, what's wrong?" Becky asked.  
"Nate meanie." Alanna answered.  
"I am sorry sugar. Come here we can go see what Grandma is making for dinner and sneak some food." Nathan stated.  
"No sneaking food. She needs to eat dinner." Randy responded.  
"Daddy's no fun Alanna." Nathan teased.  
"I want mommy!" Alanna demanded as she reached out for Adrina.  
"That is so sweet." Becky stated as she started to cry.  
"Yes it is. Becky are you okay?" John asked.  
"I am fine just emotional." Becky answered.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked his wife who was also crying.  
"That's the first time she's called me that." Adrina answered.  
"Its sweet." Becky stated.  
"Yes it is." Adrina responded.  
"Well, you are her mommy." Randy stated.  
"Yes you are." Becky agreed.  
"Thank you guys." Adrina responded.  
"You're welcome." Becky and Randy both stated.

After John and Becky left her parents house and headed to her apartment, John decided to call his parents. He knew that he had to tell them about Becky and the baby. John pulled out his phone and dialed his parents number. As he waited for them to answer, Becky sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She hoped that John's parents wouldn't be upset by the news.

"Hello JC. How are you?" John Sr. answered the phone.  
"I'm doing ok. How are you and mom?" John asked.  
"We are good. How is this leg of the tour treating you and where are you at?" John Sr. answered.

"Hi honey." Carol stated.  
"Hi Mom. I'm in St. Louis. The tour is going alright." John responded.  
"That is good. So what is going on?" John Sr. asked.  
"You both remember Becky, Randy's sister?" John asked.  
"Yes. Why?" John Sr. answered.  
"How is she doing?" Carol asked.  
"She is doing great. We've been dating for the last 6 weeks." John answered.  
"That is wonderful honey." Carol responded.  
"Thanks mom." John stated.

"She is way too young for you young man." John Sr. responded.  
"Becky is not too young for me. She's 24." John stated.  
"She isn't 24 she is only 18 and that is too young for you son." John Sr. responded.  
"Dad, trust me she is 24 years old. She's an RN and I've known her for years." John stated.  
"So what is it that you have to tell us. I want to meet her again. I know what type of woman you need not you son." John Sr. asked.  
"What I have to tell you is that Becky and I are having a baby. She is 6 weeks pregnant as of today. And I think I know what type of woman I need and want better than anyone else." John answered defensively.

"You got her pregnant outside of marriage?" Carol asked.  
"Yes." John answered.  
"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena you will not step foot in this house till you are married to her and she has your last name do you understand me?" John Sr snapped.  
"You can't tell me what to do. I love Becky regardless if we are married or not. And we both love this baby." John responded.  
"Damn it! Then don't come by or step foot in this house you and Becky aren't welcome here." John Sr. snapped again.  
"Whatever." John responded before hanging up on his parents.

That night John just held Becky in his arms. He didn't get much sleep as he kept thinking about what his father had said to him. He couldn't believe that his own father would treat him like that. He knew it wasn't going to be easy telling him that he and Becky were having a baby before marriage. John wanted to marry her, but not just because they were having a child together. He wanted to marry her when the time was right and they were both ready.

"I swear I have been sick more now than I was in high school." Becky stated.  
"It will be ok. It should pass by the end of the trimester." Adrina responded.  
"I hope so. I can't keep getting sick at work. Dr Brown asked me if I was okay yesterday." Becky stated.  
"You haven't told your boss yet?" Adrina asked.  
"Just found out yesterday, so no." Becky answered.  
"Ok. See if you can talk to Dr. Brown and tell him that you are pregnant." Adrina responded.  
"I am waiting for him to call me back now. As I can't get out of bed. John is taking great are of me. We told his parents last night." Becky stated.  
"Okay. How did that go?" Adrina asked.  
"They are pissed. John Sr wants nothing to do with us." Becky answered.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure they will come around eventually." Adrina responded.  
"John Sr yelled at John kept telling that he was being irresponsable." Becky stated. "And Carol wasn't all that happy either."  
"John Sr. is a very strict man from what Randy has told me." Adrina responded.  
"Yes he is." John stated.  
"Sis, don't worry too much about it. I give Carol about a week before she gushing over you and the baby to be." Randy responded.  
"I hope so. Hang on Dr Brown is calling." Becky stated. "I got good news."  
"What's that?" Adrina asked.  
"Dr Brown is putting me on paid leave till I want to come back. He said that I don't have to come back till after the baby is born and I wont lose my health insurance." Becky answered.  
"That's great." Adrina responded.  
"Yes it is good news. Dr Brown is good boss and a good doctor. He asked why I didn't come to him. I told it that it would have been strange as he is like a dad too me as well." Becky stated.

Over the next three weeks, Adrina really started to show more and the baby was moving around and kicking her a lot. Alanna loved feeling her brother or sister moving and continued to give the baby kisses. Alanna also continued to call Adrina mommy and Adrina couldn't have been happier. Randy was on the road three days a week and then home for four. He barely made it home in time for the ultrasound appointment due to flight delays.

Becky and John were on the road with Randy and Becky's morning sickness started to subside. Both she and John were excited about becoming parents and wanted nothing more than to be a happy family. Carol called John about a week and half after John told them about the pregnancy. She was happy for them and she knew that John was a grown man and could make his own decisions.

Adrina and Randy had asked John and Becky to come to the ultrasound appointment as they wanted them to be there when they found out the sex of the baby. Becky was excited to find out if she was getting another niece or a nephew. While Adrina and Randy were in the exam room for the initial exam, Becky and John sat in the waiting room with Alanna. Adrina wanted Alanna there so she could see her baby brother or sister.

"Adrina, Randy, are you ready to find out?" Dr. Kelly asked.  
"Yes. But can John, Becky and Alanna come in here first?" Adrina asked.  
"Of course. I will have my nurse go and get them. Jackie can you please go and get the rest of the Orton family?" Dr. Kelly stated.  
"Sure doctor." Jackie responded.  
"Thank you." Randy responded when everyone walked in.  
"You are welcome." Dr. Kelly stated. "Are we ready to find out?"  
"Yes!" Adrina and Randy both responded.  
"Baby now?" Alanna asked.  
"Alanna not yet but look at the screen sweetie you can see your baby brother." Dr. Kelly stated.  
"YAY!" Alanna squealed.  
"We're having a boy?" Adrina asked.  
"Yes a very healthy baby boy." Dr. Kelly stated.  
"I love you baby!" Randy responded as he kissed Adrina's forehead.  
"I am getting a nephew, awesome!" Becky responded.  
"I love you too." Adrina stated with tears in her eyes.  
"We are getting a nephew." John stated.  
"Brother now?" Alanna asked.  
"Not yet sweetie. We still have a while before he comes." Adrina answered as they headed to the car. "Randy, why don't we get a small cake and surprise your parents."

"Good idea." Randy stated as he sent a text to John to head to the grocery store.

"What about Congratulations Grandma & Grandpa, Its A Boy!" Adrina suggested.  
"I like that idea." Randy agreed.  
"Thank you baby." Adrina stated as she kissed Randy deeply.

"I love you and our son." Randy responded when the kiss broke.

"We love you too." Adrina stated with a smile.  
"I love dada, mommy. I love baby. I love mommy." Alanna giggled as she hugged Adrina.  
"What is going on here? Randy, why is my daughter calling her mommy?" Vanessa asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Alanna come with Aunt Becky and Uncle John." Becky stated as John took Alanna.

"We are going to mom and dads. Vanessa, what are you doing here?" Randy asked as he stood in front of Adrina.

"We will meet you there." John stated.  
"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have ever known." Vanessa snapped as she slapped Becky.

"What the hell Vanessa?" Becky asked as she held her cheek and cried.

"Baby are you ok?" John asked as he held both her and Alanna.

"Why did u slap my sister? She did the right thing in telling me what was going on." Randy responded angrily.  
"Now let me have my daughter. I slapped Becky because she should have kept quiet." Vanessa stated.  
"No. you don't get Alanna. Adrina, are we all set to go?" Randy asked.  
"Yes we are." Adrina answered as she carried the cake.  
"Ok." Randy responded.

Randy and Adrina left the grocery store and headed towards his parents house. John, Becky and Alanna had headed to Randy's house to exchange cars. John moved Alanna's car seat over while Becky grabbed some stuff for Alanna in the house. Soon they were on their way over to Bob and Elaine's house.

After arriving at Bob and Elaine's John helped Becky out and into the house. Becky walked into the family room and laid down on the couch and curled up into a ball. John was worried about her and the baby. He was also pissed at Vanessa for slapping Becky.

"Elaine, can you check Becky and make sure she and the baby are ok?" John asked.  
"Of course. Randy called and told us what happened. Becky, come on upstairs and lay down.

Elaine listened to Becky's heart and lungs as well as to the baby and took Becky's blood pressure. It was a bit high and Elaine wanted her daughter to rest for an hour to bring it back down. Becky asked her mom to have John come up as she didn't want to be alone. Elaine headed back downstairs.

"John, She's laying down and asking for you. They are both fine." Elaine told him.  
"Thanks Elaine I will head up what room is she in?" John asked.  
"She is in our room." Elaine answered.  
"Thanks again." John stated.  
"You're welcome." Elaine responded.  
"Hey honey." John stated as he walked into the bedroom.  
"Hi." Becky responded.  
"How are you feeling?" John asked as he climbed in bed behind his girlfriend and placed a hand on the baby.  
"We are ok." Becky answered.  
"Good. I was so worried about you. How does your cheek feel?" John asked.  
"Doesn't sting anymore." Becky answered.  
"That is good, just rest baby. I love you and our baby so much." John responded.  
"I love you too. Mom just wants me to lay here for about an hour to bring down my blood pressure." Becky stated.  
"Okay honey." John responded as he held her close.

An hour later, Becky was feeling better and after taking her blood pressure again, Elaine allowed her daughter to get up and head on downstairs. Becky hugged her mom and then walked down with John right behind her. Randy and Adrina were already downstairs with Alanna and had the cake hidden from Bob and Elaine.

"How are you feeling, Sis?" Randy asked as he hugged her.  
"Better." Becky answered.  
"That's good." Randy responded.  
"Yes its." John stated.  
"Are we ready to do the cake?" Adrina asked.  
"Sure baby." Randy answered.  
"Alanna come here." Adrina called to her.  
"Mom, Dad, Nathan can you come into the kitchen please?" Randy asked.  
"What is it Randy?" Elaine asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Bob asked.  
"We have something for you." Adrina answered as she pulled out the cake.  
"Its a brother grandma! Its a brother grandma!" Alanna yelled.  
"What?" Elaine asked.  
"What did she say?" Bob asked.  
"She is telling you that she is going to have a baby brother." Randy answered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Adrina and placed his hands on the baby.  
"You're having a boy?" Bob asked.  
"That is wonderful." Elaine responded.  
"Yes we are. And both of us are very healthy." Adrina answered.  
"That is wonderful news." Bob responded as he hugged his daughter-in-law and son.

"We can have the cake for dessert." Elaine stated.

Soon Elaine, Becky and Adrina got started on fixing dinner while the guys headed into the living room with Alanna. While they were making dinner the house phone rang and Elaine answered it. It was John Sr and he was pissed. He went off on Elaine about John and Becky having a baby without being married and all that. Elaine told him that they were happy about it and that John and Becky were extremely happy and that's all that mattered before hanging up the phone.

"Dinner is ready." Elaine called out.

As Becky was setting food on the table, she caught the smell of the gravy and made a dash to the bathroom. The scent of some foods made Becky sick to her stomach. Nathan noticed that Becky was in the bathroom throwing up and John walked in to check on her.

"I hate morning sickness." Becky stated after rinsing out her mouth.  
"I bet babe lets get back to the table." John stated.  
"Are you ok?" Adrina asked.  
"I will be. I hate getting sick." Becky answered.  
"It will get better." Adrina stated.  
"I hope it does soon." Becky responded.

Everyone sat down to dinner and as much as Becky wanted some of her mom's gravy, she passed for fear that she would be sick again. Nathan sat in his seat and looked between his sister and John. He knew that Adrina was pregnant and having a boy, but he hadn't figured out that Becky was pregnant until now.

"Dude! John, you got my sister pregnant!" Nathan spoke up out of nowhere.

"Yes I did nine weeks ago. I love her." John responded as Randy smacked Nathan's arm.  
"Awe. I love you too John and we can't wait." Becky stated.  
"Too mushy around here." Nathan responded.  
"You and Amy are the same way when around each other." Becky pointed out.  
"Becky baby?" Alanna asked as she stuck a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Yes sweetie Aunt Becky is having a baby too." Becky answered.  
"Mommy baby, Becky baby. YAY!" Alanna cheered as she clapped.  
"That is too cute." John responded.  
"She is an Orton, of course she is cute." Randy stated with a smile.  
"Smartass." John responded.  
"No, No Unky John. No say that." Alanna stated sternly.  
"I'm sorry baby girl." John responded.  
"You got told by a toddler." Adrina stated.  
"I am sorry babe, but you did." Becky giggled.  
"It is okay." John responded.  
"At least she knows its a bad word." Randy stated.  
"You're welcome for that one." Adrina responded.  
"You have done wonders with her knowing what words she can and can't say." Becky stated.  
"It hasn't been easy." Adrina responded.  
"I bet. Vanessa had her knowing what all the words were." Becky stated.  
"Yes she did. But I've been working with her and she's gotten so much better." Adrina responded as she cleaned up Alanna's hands and face.  
"That is because you are a wonderful mom, Adrina." Elaine stated.  
"Thank you." Adrina responded.  
"Elaine is right you have done a wonderful job, Adrina." Bob stated.  
"Mom this is wonderful but I am full." Becky stated.  
"It is okay dear." Elaine responded.  
"We should be getting home. It's been a long, busy day." Adrina responded. "Thank you for dinner."  
"Yes it has been a long day and we should head home too." Becky stated.  
"You need to rest honey." John responded.

After leaving, Bob and Elaine's house, Randy, Adrina, Alanna, John and Becky headed to Randy's house. Randy got Alanna to bed before locking up the house. Adrina was already laying in bed when Randy joined her and just wrapped his arms around her. John and Becky headed into the guest bedroom and crashed for the night.

"I want you baby." Randy stated.  
"I want you too." Adrina responded.

Randy kissed Adrina sweetly on the lips as he let his left hand wonder and roam his wife's body. Adrina moaned into the kiss as Randy's touches make her tingle. Randy's left hand was now on their baby and he was getting kicked by his son and smiled as he started to kiss down Adrina's body. As he reached her left nipple he took it into his mouth and flicked it and nipped at it as he sucked on it. Randy hand found his wife's most sacred place and he gently rubbed his fingers up and down her folds as he kept kissing her breast and slipped a finger into her depths and moaned as they kissed as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her depths. Randy wanted to taste Adrina and pulled his fingers out and licked them before discarding his shorts and helped Adrina remove her panties and tank top.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Adrina reached down and rubbed Randy's member as it started to get hard. She wanted nothing more than for him to make her cum over and over again. Randy climbed off the bed and pulled Adrina to the edge of the bed and waited till she had a pillow under her back. Randy smiled at the bare pussy in front of him and kissed it as he gently started to rub and finger her clit and pussy as he parted the folds and pressed hot kisses to the now moist pussy.

"Oh God, Randy! That feels so good!" Adrina cried out.  
"You taste good baby." Randy moaned into her pussy.  
"I love it when you eat my pussy. I love feeling your tongue all over me. Make me cum baby!" Adrina moaned.

Randy moved is fingers in and out of Adrina's now drenched pussy and kept licking and sucking. He could tell that Adrina was getting close as he could feel the tiny contractions around his fingers and stayed with her and finally removed his fingers and clamped his mouth as he started to rub her clit harder as she started to shake with pleasure.

"Fuck yeah! Oh God. I'm cumming baby! Don't stop!" Adrina cried out.

Didn't answer her as he kept licking and sucking as Adrina came with a force as she held the back of his head in place he drank in everything he could. Randy pressed a few kisses to her pussy again before joining Adrina back on the bed and reached to wipe off his face when Adrina pulled him in for a kiss wanting to taste herself on his lips.

"I want you inside me." Adrina purred.  
"Keep rubbing me while I grab the lube honey." Randy responded as he reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube and drizzled some on Adrina's still soaked pussy and Adrina pushed and pulled on his now rock hard member.  
"That feels good even though its a little cold." Adrina stated.  
"It won't be cold for long babe." Randy responded as he slipped into his wife's depths in a gentle thrust.  
"God you feel so good inside me!" Adrina stated.  
"You are so warm baby. Nice, slick and wet and still ever so tight." Randy responded.  
"I want it hard and fast baby." Adrina stated.  
"Okay babe. On your knees or on top?" Randy asked.  
"Knees." Adrina answered.  
"Okay baby on your knees." Randy responded as he helped Adrina change positions and kissed her deeply before he slipped back into his wife's depths and started out gentle before starting to go faster.  
"Oh God! That feels so good!" Adrina called out.  
"Yes you do baby. God you are so tight." Randy responded.

"Harder, please." Adrina begged him.

Randy started to pound in and out of his wife's soaked pussy and he reached around to play with her clit and was about to explode.

"I'm about to explode baby. I want you on top." Randy stated as he stopped.  
"Ok. Hurry. I am so close!" Adrina responded as Randy laid down on his back and helped her lower herself onto him as she started to bounce on top of him. "Rub my clit please. I want to cum with you."  
"Sure baby. I love it when we cum together." Randy stated as he started to rub her clit gently.  
"I'm getting close. Make me cum baby." Adrina purred.  
"I am too, baby. Faster, bounce faster." Randy responded as he rubbed her clit faster and with more pressure. "I'm close baby. Oh God! Adrina I am cumming!"

** "**Ahhh. Oh God! Ahhh!" Adrina moaned.  
"God baby! You are amazing." Randy responded.  
"You are amazing as well." Adrina stated as she rolled off Randy and laid down.  
"I love you babe." Randy responded as he pulled the covers up and wraps his arms around Adrina and kisses her bare shoulder.  
"I love you too." Adrina stated with a smile.  
"Mommy! Dada!" Alanna screamed waking almost everyone.  
"Were we that loud?" Adrina asked as she pulled on Randy's shirt, her panties and a pair of shorts.  
"I don't think so. I will go get her." Randy stated as he pulled on a pair of shorts.  
"Daddy, Daddy, dream." Alanna cried.  
"Everything okay man?" John asked from the doorway.  
"Come here baby girl. What's wrong?" Randy asked.  
"Bad bad dream dada. No Nessa bad." Alanna answered as she clung to Randy.  
"It's ok baby. She's not going to hurt you. Mommy and Daddy will protect you." Randy responded as he hugged his daughter.  
"Uncle John will protect you too, Princess." John stated.  
"Me sleep you daddy?" Alanna asked.  
"What's wrong Randy?" Adrina asked.  
"Alanna had a bad dream about Vanessa. She wants to sleep with us." Randy answered as he carried Alanna into their bedroom.  
"That's fine. Come here climb in bed baby. Randy grab her blanket and baby and binky." Adrina responded.  
"Mommy, Nessa Bad." Alanna stated as she cuddles up to Adrina.  
"Here we go. Blanket, Binky and baby doll." Randy responded.  
"Its okay sweetie. You are safe." Adrina stated as she pulls her daughter close and held her.

"Tank you daddy." Alanna responded.  
"You're welcome. Now lets go back to sleep." Randy stated as he climbed in bed.

Over the next few weeks, things went back to normal. Vanessa hadn't bothered them anymore and Alanna was happier and talking a lot more. Randy was thrilled that his little girl was doing so well with Adrina's help. Randy was falling more and more in love with Adrina as time went on. Adrina was glowing in her pregnancy and when she was about to hit her 7th month, the school allowed her to start taking the online classes so she could get her rest as well.

John had bought a house in the same neighborhood as Randy and surprised Becky with the keys to the house. Once they were all moved in and settled, Becky was able to relax a lot more. John's mom called about once a week when John Sr. wasn't home. She was excited about the baby, but couldn't show it when her husband was around. John understood and was happy that his mom was actually happy for them. With Becky now in her second trimester, she was just as frisky as Adrina was.

"John, I want you." Becky stated.  
"I want you too baby." John responded.  
"John take me upstairs and make love to me in more ways than one." Becky stated as she kissed John deeply.  
"My pleasure!" John responded as he took Becky's hand and leads her upstairs and into their master bed room.

Once they reached their bedroom, John shut the door behind them and claimed Becky's lips in a tender kiss. Becky tugged a John's shirt as he stripped it over his head he kissed her on the lips before taking off Becky's tank top and smile when he saw her supple breast encased in red lace. John then undid her bra and peeled it away from her chest as she worked at his belt to his shorts and smiled when she had those off and wasn't surprised when he wasn't wearing any under ware. John reached for Becky's jeans and bent down to kiss both of her breast as he lowered her jeans he placed a kiss to their baby. John smiled when he saw the matching red panties and took them down with her jeans.

"How do you want this baby?" John asked.  
"Hard and fast. I want to feel you slide in and out of my body and causing a jolt of electricity to surge through me." Becky answered.  
"Okay baby. Can I prep you first? I want to taste you." John responded.  
"Please. I want to feel your tongue and mouth on my pussy." Becky purred.  
"Lay back baby put a pillow under your back and let me fuck your pussy with my tongue and fingers." John stated.

Becky got on the bed and placed a pillow under her. John smiled at his girlfriend who looked amazing her smooth body, her perky breasts, her round stomach that held their son or daughter turned John on even more. John kissed Becky on the lips before letting his right hand wonder down to her breast where he pinched her nipple and then flicked his tongue over it and let his hand roam down to her pussy as he drew his finger up and down as he kissed her other breast.

John reached her pussy as he kept a gentle but firm pressure on her clit. John pressed a few kisses up and down the folds before slipping a finger in as he started to rub her clit even harder with his other hand then soon parted her folds and pressed hot kisses up and down her moist pussy.

"Hmmm Baby, that feels so good. Don't stop." Becky begged.  
"I wont baby." John stated as he parted her folds as he slips his tongue into heaven as he started to lick, suck and finger her pussy and moaned into her body.

John played with her clit as he danced his tongue in and out of her pussy her creaminess almost more than he could handle.

"Oh God, John! I going to cum." Becky cried out as placed her hands on the back of his head as she grinded her pussy against his face.

John flicked his tongue over her clit as he kept fingering her pussy he could feel the contractions. He removed his fingers and clamped his mouth and fucked her pussy harder and harder with his tongue and rubbed her clit as she started to cum in his mouth. John drank everything Becky gave him and then licked her pussy clean.

"God you taste good." John stated as he went to grab his shirt.  
"You are so good at that. Come here." Becky responded as she pulled him to her and kisses him deeply tasting herself on him.  
"You taste like heaven baby. How do you want to have sex, top or bottom or doggy?" John asked.  
"Surprise me." Becky answered.  
"Okay baby." John responded as he fingered her again and starts to go back down on her as he wants her drenched and grabs the lube he hand gotten out and pressed a kiss to her pussy again before laying down on the bed next to Becky. "Touch me baby."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Becky reached over and took John's member in her hands as she strokes him tightly and up and down.

"God that feels good baby." John stated as he kissed Becky on the lips and drizzled the lube on to Becky's pussy and had her stop so he slide into his girlfriend.  
"God you feel good inside me. Fuck me baby." Becky cried out.  
"Hook your legs around me baby I want to try something." John stated.  
"Okay." Becky responded as hooks her legs around John.

John lifted himself off the bed with Becky in his arms and walks over to the dresser and sits Becky down on it and smiled and kissed her as he pulled completely out and roughly slid into her pussy. She screamed and yelled again as John massaged both of her breast while he slid in and out of Becky at a rough pace.

"OH GOD! DONT STOP!" Becky cried out louder.  
"I wont baby play with yourself too." John responded as he kept pounding in and out of Becky at a rough pace he bent down to pop a breast into his mouth and started to suck on it roughly as he kept pounding in and out of Becky. "GOD BECKY! YOU FEEL GOOD AROUND ME! SO TIGHT!"

"OH GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM, BABY!" Becky responded as she played with herself.  
"I AM GOING TO EPXLODE! I want you to ride me baby." John stated.  
"Okay." Becky responded.  
"God you are hot baby." John stated as he walks them over to the bed and lays down and kept himself inside of Becky. "Fuck me Becky."

Becky starts bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth while John rubs her swollen clit.

"This is so hot baby cum for me baby I am about to explode." John stated as Becky rides John harder and they both climax at the same time.

"Fuck! That feels so good! I'm cumming baby!" Becky responded.  
"Fuck baby oh God I'm cumming too baby!" John stated as they both reached their final climaxes together.  
"I Love you Becky!" John stated before kissing her deeply as they come down from their sexual peaks.  
"I love u too baby." Becky responded as John helps her off and pulls her to his chest and held her close and pulled up the covers and presses a kiss to her forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

John and Becky had to wait until Becky was in her 24th week of the pregnancy before finding out what they were having, as John's schedule got screwed up. The day of the ultrasound, John, Becky, Randy, Adrina and Alanna were all there and Dr. Kelly was ready to reveal the sex of the baby.

"Are you ready to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Dr. Kelly asked.  
"Yes we are." Becky answered.  
"Baby now?" Alanna asked.  
"Not yet." Randy answered as he picked up his daughter so she could see the screen.

"Ok. If you look right there you can see that you are having a little girl." Dr. Kelly stated. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." John responded as he kissed Becky's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Becky stated.

Once they left the hospital, they headed over to Bob and Elaine's house to tell them the news. They were thrilled that Becky and the baby were doing good and that they were getting another granddaughter. Adrina's dad was also in town and was over at the Orton's house when they got there. Christian pulled his daughter into a hug and was kicked by his grandson.

"He's strong isn't he?" Christian asked.  
"Yes he is." Adrina answered as Becky's phone went off.

"It's Uncle Barry." Becky stated as she answered her phone.

"Hey Uncle Barry what is going on?" Becky answered her phone.  
"Hi darlin. I hate to ask this of you as I know you are busy and everything, but three of my bartenders called out. Is there any way you can come on in and help me out?" Uncle Barry asked.  
"That shouldn't be a problem and all. Only if John is allowed behind the bar as well and you call someone else in so I can relax at some point." Becky answered.  
"Sure. Everyone is welcome." Uncle Barry responded.  
"Okay. Thanks Uncle Barry." Becky stated  
"Thank you." Uncle Barry responded.  
"You are most welcome Uncle Barry." Becky stated before hanging up the phone.  
"Everything ok Becky?" Adrina asked.  
"Yeah everything is fine. That was Uncle Barry. He called me in to work tonight as three bartenders called out. He even said that John and Randy could help as well that everyone was invited." Becky answered

"That's great. What about Alanna?" Adrina asked. "We can't take her there."

"Crap no she can't. I will call Uncle Barry back and tell him sorry. I want to spend time with family too." Becky answered.  
"Why don't you all go. I can stay here with Alanna." Christian offered.

"Are you sure dad?" Adrina asked.

"Yeah. It will give me some quality time with my granddaughter and it will give everyone else a chance to go out and have some fun before the babies arrive." Christian answered.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." Randy responded.

"That is very nice." Elaine stated.  
"My pleasure." Christian responded as he got down on the floor and played with Alanna.

"John babe, can we go by the house I need to put some different jeans on?" Becky asked.  
"Sure babe we will meet everyone there." John answered.  
"We need to head home and change too. We will also grab Alanna's stuff for you dad." Adrina stated.  
"Okay dear." Christian responded.

An hour later everyone was at The "O" Zone and having a good time. Becky, John and Randy were behind the counter while Adrina sat with her feet up at the table with Bob, Elaine and Uncle Barry. Adrina had her hands on the baby who was moving around gently. Adrina was just happy that she was able to have a night out and not have to worry about anything happening.

"Randy can you please grab a case or two of beer we need to stock up here the girls forgot to do that last night." Becky asked.  
"Sure." Randy answered as he headed out back.

"I will help you." John stated.

"Hey Uncle Barry. Who is coming in to help and have the girls not been stocking the bar the night before like they were told to?" Becky asked.  
"Apparently not. You were the only ones who answered. So until at least 10 or 11 this is it." Uncle Barry answered.  
"Not good. Oh well. The boys are going to stock it. So you know I don't like the girls too much none of them know how to mix drinks right." Becky stated.  
"I know." Uncle Barry responded.  
"Oh well lets have some fun tonight." Becky stated.

"That's right." Uncle Barry responded with a smile.

"Here you go babe. What fridge do you want them in and any more from the back?" John asked.  
"The fridge right there and two more from the back, bring back some Mike Hard Lemonade." Becky answered.  
"Sure babe. Love you." John responded.

"Thanks honey. Love you too. Where is Randy?" Becky asked.

"I haven't seen him." John answered.

"I'm right behind you." Randy stated.

"Ugh oh. Um, babe Adrina isn't with mom or dad." Becky responded. "There you are. Randy your shirt is ripped right at the bottom."

"Damn it. Stupid box." Randy stated.  
"Stupid box my ass." John responded.  
"What?" Randy asked.

"Dude, I heard the moaning." John answered.  
"What can I say? When my wife wants something, she gets it. And you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." Randy responded with a huge smile.

"Good point Randy." John stated.

"Thank you." Randy responded.  
"You are welcome." John stated with a laugh.

Two hour had passed and everyone was having a great time. Adrina was relaxing with her in-laws while downing strawberry lemonades. For some reason she just couldn't get enough of it. Adrina chalked it up to another pregnancy craving gone crazy. As everyone was chatting and having a good time, Vanessa and her best friend, Julie walked into the club.

"Hey Becky! Randy!" Nathan called out. "This wont be good."

"What Nathan?" Becky asked.  
"Vanessa is here." Nathan answered.  
"Great! That's the last thing we need tonight." John stated.

"What is babe?" Becky asked but John didn't hear her.

"Tell me about it. There is no way I can hide this anymore." Adrina stated as she pointed to her rounded stomach.

"No you can't and you look sexy." Randy responded.

"Thank you baby." Adrina responded as she kissed Randy.

"Ewww." John responded.

"Shut up." Randy stated.

"Hi Amy. Can you serve these please." Becky asked.

"Sure." Amy answered.  
"Thanks." Becky responded.

"Can I get 2 Rum and Cokes?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." Becky answered as she fixes the drinks and hands them to her. "That will be $6 please."

"Thanks. And keep the change slut." Julie responded.

"Excuse me?" Becky asked.

"You heard me. I know you like to sleep around and getting pregnant on purpose by your brothers best friend." Julie answered.

"That happens to be my boyfriend." Becky stated.

"Sure. Whatever. Why would he be with you when he can have any woman he wants?" Julie responded as she walked away.

"UHHGG! She pisses me off." Becky stated.

"Becky, come here baby." John responded.

"She had no right John." Becky stated.

"I know. Don't let her get to you. It's not good for you or the baby." John responded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Staci, can you take over for a bit I need to sit down." Becky asked.

"Sure go rest honey." Staci answered.

"Randy, are you okay?" Adrina asked.

"I'm Okay. John lets go pick the place up some." Randy answered.

"Just don't throw your back or shoulder out." Adrina stated.

"I wont baby just relax." Randy responded.

"Ok." Adrina stated.

"Come on JC." Randy stated.  
"Right behind you." John responded as they started to walk around and clean up.

"What the fuck?" Randy stated.  
"What man?" John asked.

"That's Vanessa and she's drinking." Randy stated.  
"Not good. Why do you go and check on the girls I will deal with her." John suggested.

"Thanks man." Randy stated as he headed back to the table.

"Not a problem." John responded.

"Hey you." Julie attempted to flirt with John.

"Don't even start with me. Vanessa you shouldn't be drinking while pregnant." John stated.

"Awe leave her be. Why don't you sit and join us?" Julie asked.

"No I won't join you two. Vanessa how many months are you now?" John asked.

"8." Vanessa answered.

"Vanessa come no more drinking." John stated.

"Leave me alone." Vanessa responded.

"John what is wrong?" Becky asked.

"Vanessa wont stop drinking, and her friend keeps trying to seduce me." John answered.

"Oh Well, I want them both out and no more drinks." Becky responded.

"Consider it done." Uncle Barry stated.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Becky responded as she hugs her uncle.

"Anything for family." Uncle Barry stated.

Becky was starting to feel warm and she was pissed about Vanessa being there and drinking during her pregnancy. Becky told John that she was going to step outside to get some air. John told her to be careful as he knew that Vanessa was still around. Becky assured him that she would be careful and headed outside and stood by her car.

"I see you got yourself knocked up and probably don't know who the father is." Vanessa stated.  
"Actually Vanessa, I do know who the father of my baby is." Becky responded.

"That's a surprise." Vanessa stated.  
"Vanessa, unlike you I have only been with one person. I know John is the father." Becky responded.

"I find that hard to believe." Vanessa stated. "You are only with John for the money."

"Vanessa you have known me how long and you know that isn't true." Becky responded.

"Whatever. Come Julie, I don't know why I bother with this family, Alanna isn't even Randy's." Vanessa stated.

"What did you just say about my niece?" Becky asked.

"She isn't your niece. She's not Randy's." Vanessa responded.

"What did you just say about my daughter?" Randy asked.

"You heard me. Alanna isn't even yours." Vanessa answered.

"Alanna is my daughter and I know it. You both need to leave." Randy responded.

"You believe what you want. I know the truth." Vanessa stated.

"Come on Nessa lets go." Julie stated.  
"There you are. What's going on?" Adrina asked.

"Ugh that woman pisses me off." Becky stated.

"What happened?" Adrina asked.

"My ex claiming that Alanna isn't mine." Randy answered.

"You okay sweetie? John asked as he pulled Becky to his chest and held her.

"But she is yours. She looks exactly like you." Adrina responded.

"Yeah she just knows how to piss me off claiming I don't know who the baby's father is." Becky stated.

"I am sorry babe. Adrina you are right she looks so much like Randy it isn't funny." John responded.

"Why don't you call Justin in the morning and see if we can see the judge again. Something has to be done." Adrina stated.

"Okay babe good idea." Randy responded as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on the baby.

"Adrina is right Randy." Becky stated.

"I will call Justin in the morning." Randy responded.

"I bet she hasn't completed those classes either." Adrina stated.

"I know she hasn't." Randy responded.

"Randy was she ever affectionate when you two dated?" Becky asked.

"At first she was, but after she got pregnant with Alanna, everything changed." Randy answered. "She never placed her hands on the baby or anything."

"I can't help but always have a hand on the baby." Becky responded.

"Same here." Adrina stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"John always has a hand on the baby." Becky responded as John placed his hands on her stomach.

"I love feeling our son moving and I did the same with Alanna, but Vanessa just wouldn't have it." Randy stated as he felt their son kick him and he smiles.

"I knew that much. Vanessa has always been like that." Becky responded.

"Yeah. Well, lets head back in and finish up for the night. I am beat and I know Adrina has to be tired." Randy stated.

"Good idea I know this one is tired right here." John agreed as he looked down at Becky who was almost asleep in his arms.

"Why don't you kids head on home. We are good for the rest of the night. Thanks for helping out." Uncle Barry stated.

"Anytime Uncle Barry." Becky responded.

"Come on babe lets get you home and to bed." John stated.

"I am not going to argue that John. Adrina do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Becky asked.

"Come on Adrina. Home and to bed we go. We don't want the baby to come this early." Randy stated.

"See you tomorrow. Love you guys." Becky stated.

"If I feel up to it, we can go." Adrina answered.

"Okay go home and get some rest." Becky responded.

"Night." Adrina stated.

"Night." Becky responded.

The next day, Adrina, Alanna, Elaine and Becky went shopping while the guys got a workout in, or so the girls thought. Elaine was thrilled to help both girls with buying clothes, toys and other things for her two soon-to-be grandchildren. They also bought Alanna some new clothes, new shoes and of course some new toys. Just as they were walking towards another store that specialized in just babies, Elaine caught a glimpse of Vanessa and Cody heading in their direction.

"Becky, come here please." Elaine stated.

"Yes mom." Becky responded.

"Don't look now but Vanessa and Cody are heading in our direction." Elaine told her daughter.

"Adrina, why don't we head into this store. They have a ton of cute baby things." Becky suggested as she pulled Adrina and Alanna into the store.

"Becky, call you know who." Elaine stated.

"Already done, mom." Becky responded as she sent Randy and John a text.

"Vanessa, Cody, what are you doing here?" Elaine asked as they approached her.

"Where is my daughter?" Vanessa asked.

"Leave them alone." Randy answered.

"I want to see my daughter now!" Vanessa snapped.

"I don't think so, Vanessa." Randy stated.

"And why not? She is my daughter." Vanessa asked.

"You haven't bothered to call or see her in months. Every time your name is mentioned she cried and tells us no. She is terrified of you." Randy answered.

"You will not keep her from me! I am her mother! This isn't over Orton." Vanessa responded as she stormed off leaving Cody there to follow her.

Randy, John and Elaine headed into the store but didn't see Adrina, Becky or Alanna anywhere. John was right behind them and saw a sales person who told them that the manager took them into the back room so that they would be safe. Randy, Elaine and John headed to the back room and opened the door.

"Is she gone?" Adrina asked.

"Yes. Thank you for protecting my family." Randy stated.

"No problem. I didn't think they needed the stress." The store manager responded.

"Let's head on out of here. Did you guys finish your shopping?" Randy asked.

"For the most part." Adrina answered.

"Daddy, up please." Alanna asked as she held her arms up for Randy to pick her up.

"Come here princess. Why don't we all head to lunch?" John suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Becky responded.

"Same here." Adrina stated.

As they walked over to the restaurant, Randy's phone buzzed with a text message from Cody. Randy ignored his phone until they were all seated and Bob was there with them. Randy pulled out his phone and looked at the messages.

"Everything ok, Randy?" Adrina asked.

"Cody sent me a text message. He wants to sit down and talk to me about who know who." Randy answered.

"Oh. When does he want to do that?" Adrina asked.

"As soon as possible." Randy answered.

"Have him meet us at our house in two hours." Bob stated. "You can use my office to talk."

"Thanks Dad." Randy responded as he sent a reply to Cody.

"Well, now we can enjoy a nice lunch." Adrina stated.

"That we can. But before we eat, there is something I have to say." John spoke up.

"What is it John?" Elaine asked.

"Becky, Since the first time I met you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. I knew that I wanted you to be the mother of my children and love of my life. I love you will all my heart. Will you marry me?" John proposed as he pulled out the ring.

"John, I love you too. Yes I will marry you." Becky responded.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

John slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her sweetly. Everyone was happy that they were engaged. After eating lunch, Randy drove Adrina and Alanna over to his parents house. John and Becky drove together and Bob and Elaine left in their car. Once they were at Bob and Elaine's house, Adrina and Becky took Alanna up to her room and played as Cody was going to be there soon. Randy wasn't sure what this was going to be about, but Cody needed to know what happened the night before at the bar. Soon the doorbell rang and Bob walked over to answer the door as John and Randy were sitting in the office waiting.

"Hello Cody. Ted." Bob stated.

"Hello, sir. We are here to talk to Randy." Cody responded.

"I know. Come on in. He and John are in my office waiting for you." Bob stated as he showed them to the office.

"Thank you." Cody stated as they headed into the office and closed the door. "Thank you for talking to me Randy."

"Sure. What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Vanessa is driving me nuts. She keeps saying things that a pregnant woman shouldn't be saying about the baby she is carrying. She gripes about being pregnant, she doesn't touch her stomach at all, she hates it when I want to feel the baby moving." Cody answered.

"I'm not surprised at all. She did the same thing when she was pregnant with Alanna. You know she was out at my uncle's bar last night with a friend of hers, right?" Randy asked.

"I knew she went out, but I didn't know she went to a bar. She can't drink." Cody answered. "Why does she act like this?"

"I don't know why she does what she does. I know that she hasn't taken the court ordered classes and I am seeking sole custody of Alanna. Cody, she was drinking alcohol last night." Randy responded.

"Cody and I have both tried to get her to take the classes, but she keeps insisting that she is a good mother and shouldn't have to take the classes." Ted stated.

"Alanna is terrified of Vanessa and refuses to call her mommy. She calls Adrina mommy as Adrina has been there for her everyday and had taught her things that a mother should." John responded. "I love my niece and I know that she is much better off with Randy and Adrina, than with Vanessa."

"I agree with you John. I've heard from some of the neighbors that Vanessa could be heard yelling and screaming at Alanna." Cody stated. "Alanna is a sweetheart and I love her as if she were my own. I don't want my daughter to go through all that and I am so sorry that Alanna had to endure Vanessa's torture."

"It's not your fault what Vanessa did. Vanessa was loving at first and then after getting pregnant, that all changed. She wouldn't let me touch her, kiss her, hold her nothing. I stayed with her until Alanna was born as I wanted to be there when she was born." Randy responded.

"What can I do to protect my daughter from Vanessa?" Cody asked.

"File for custody in court. There are special forms for custody of an unborn baby. If the judge awards you sole custody of the baby based on Vanessa's actions, as soon as the baby is born she will be taken to the nursery and Vanessa will have no say and no contact with the baby. I know it sounds harsh, but she needs to learn that she can't treat her children the way she does." Randy answered. "If you want a letter written on your behalf as I know what she has done to Alanna and what she has done through her pregnancy with your daughter, I will write one for you."

"Thanks man. I just don't understand how she can be like that. Alanna is a sweet little girl. I remember one night, Vanessa yelled at her to pick up her toys and Alanna came running to me to help her so that Vanessa wouldn't hurt her. I didn't think anything of it then and I'll admit, I thought it was you putting things in her head, but now I know that Alanna's fear was real. I am truly sorry for the way I treat you all. If it's okay with you and Adrina, I would like to stay in Alanna's life and I want her to know her sister." Cody stated.

"I think we can handle that. Would you like to see Alanna and ask Adrina yourself? You know Alanna calls Adrina Mommy?" Randy asked.

"I know. Yes I would." Cody answered.

"John, can you get the girls please?" Randy asked. "Cody, Ted we can head out to the living room. Alanna is most comfortable out there when there are a lot of people around."

"Sounds good." Cody stated.

"Sure thing." John answered as he stood up and headed upstairs.

While Randy took Cody and Ted into the living room, John walked into Alanna's room where Becky and Adrina were playing with Alanna. John just smiled and couldn't wait to see Becky playing with their daughter like she played with her niece. John cleared his throat and both Adrina and Becky looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?" Adrina asked.

"Yeah. Randy and Cody got things settled and Cody would like to ask you something and he would like to see Alanna." John answered.

"Okay. Can you help me up please?" Adrina asked.

"Sure." John answered.

John helped both Adrina and Becky stand up and they all headed downstairs and into the living room. Alanna held onto Adrina's hand tightly as she looked around the room expecting to see Vanessa. When she didn't see her, she left go of Adrina's hand and walked over to Cody and put her arms out to him. Cody picked her up and hugged her close.

"I am so sorry baby girl! I had no idea she was hurting you like that." Cody told her.

"It okay Cody! No Nessa no more!" Alanna responded.

"You're right. No more Nessa. But you are going to have a baby sister soon and I know she is going to need her big sister to help her. Would you like that?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I help baby sissy." Alanna answered. Mommy, okay dat?"

"Mommy is perfectly fine with that. You are going to have a baby sister, a baby brother and a baby cousin who all need you to help them." Adrina responded with a soft smile.

"Yay for babies!" Alanna squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

After visiting for a little while longer and enjoying a home cooked meal by Elaine, Cody and Ted headed out and soon it was time for Randy and Adrina to head home as well. Bob and Elaine offered to keep Alanna so that Randy and Adrina could get some sleep. John and Becky headed to their house as well and crashed for the night. Once Randy and Adrina were home, Randy locked up the house and set the alarm.

"Randy, you know we have less than 2 months before this little guy arrives?" Adrina asked as she rubbed her baby bump.

"I know and I can't wait to meet our son and hold him in my arms." Randy stated as he placed a hand on their baby.

"I can't wait either." Adrina responded with a smile.

"But for now its just the two of us alone in the house. And if you are up for it..." Randy started to say but was interrupted by his wife claiming his lips in a kiss.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Adrina asked.

"Hmm." Randy responded with a smirk.

Randy and Adrina headed upstairs and into their room. Randy knew that if they did anything they would have to be gentle. Randy helped Adrina get undressed and gently kissed her neck and breasts. Adrina moaned as the feeling of Randy's warm mouth on her nipples felt so good. Once they were both undressed, Randy continued to suck on her breasts while he fingered her already wet center.

"Hmm, baby you are wet already." Randy stated.

"You made me that way." Adrina purred. "Make love to me please."

"My pleasure baby!" Randy stated as he knelt in front of his wife and helped her elevate her hips.

Randy entered her gently and moaned as she felt so warm and tight around him. As he moved in and out of her, he reached down and played with her nipples with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other. Adrina moaned with great pleasure as she neared her climax. Randy bent down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as they both climaxed together. Randy gently pulled out of his wife and helped her to get comfortable before pulling up the covers and wrapping his arms around her for the night.

The next morning came quickly and Adrina was still sleeping when Randy woke up to his phone going off. He pulled on a pair of shorts and walked out of the bedroom before answering his phone. It was John calling and Randy thought something was wrong with Becky and the baby as it was barely 8am.

"What's wrong?" Randy answered his phone.

"Nothing is wrong. Becky and I were talking and we want to get married as soon as possible." John responded.

"And this couldn't wait until later?" Randy asked still half asleep.

"No. We want to get married today at the courthouse like you and Adrina did. And we want you both to be there." John answered.

"What time? You know I have to wake up a sleeping pregnant woman don't you?" Randy asked.

"I know. 10am." John answered.

"Alright. We will meet you there." Randy responded.

"Thank you. See you then." John stated before hanging up.

Randy walked into their bedroom and Adrina was starting to wake up. Randy climbed back on the bed and wrapped an arm around his wife. Adrina smiled when she felt him touch her. Randy placed a hand on their son and smiled before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." Randy stated.

"Morning. Who was on the phone?" Adrina asked.

"John." Randy answered.

"Is everything ok?" Adrina asked.

"Yeah. He and Becky want to get married this morning at 10am at the courthouse like we did." Randy answered.

"I knew it was only a matter of hours before that was going to happen." Adrina responded. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after 8." Randy stated.

"Well that gives us time for showers and breakfast." Adrina responded. "And I am not on the menu this morning."

"Darn. Well, what would you like for breakfast?" Randy asked.

"Waffles and bacon." Adrina answered.

"Okay. You take a shower and I will get started on breakfast." Randy responded.

"Sounds good to me." Adrina stated as she made her way into the bathroom and started the shower.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Randy headed downstairs and fixed waffles and bacon. Adrina could smell the food as she got out of the shower. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Randy fixed her a plate and set it on the table for her before getting her some orange juice. Adrina sat down as Randy headed upstairs to take his shower. Adrina ate her waffles and bacon and finished drinking her juice as Randy came back downstairs dressed in a dark blue pair of jeans and a white button down Affliction shirt.

"You look sexy." Adrina stated.

"So do you." Randy responded as he slipped on his shoes.

"Thanks. I sure don't feel like I am." Adrina stated as she placed her hands on the baby.

"Well, to me you are." Randy responded.

"Thank you. Breakfast was wonderful." Adrina stated.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Randy responded as he looked at the time. "Are you ready to head to the courthouse and then pick up Alanna?"

"Yeah. Let's go get those two married." Adrina stated.

Once they were all at the courthouse, John had all the paperwork ready and they were just waiting for the judge to call them into the room. Adrina had her hands on the baby as the baby was being rather quiet that morning. She figured that the baby was sleeping as he had been pretty active last night. Randy watched Adrina and almost didn't hear the judge call for them to go into the room.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite John and Becky in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The judge stated. "John and Becky, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage as they do to every relationship at one time or another focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. John, do you take Becky to he your Wife?"

"I do." John answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" The judge asked.

"I do." John answered.

"Becky, do you take John to be your Husband?" The judge asked.

"I do." Becky answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" The judge asked.

"I do." Becky answered.  
"I John, take thee, Becky, to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." John stated as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I Becky, take thee John, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." Becky stated as she placed the ring on his finger.  
"John and Becky, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together as from this day forward you shall be each others home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together. John and Becky, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The judge stated as John and Becky shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. John Cena."

"Congrats bro and welcome to the family!" Randy stated as he hugged John then Becky.

"Congratulations to you both!" Adrina stated as she hugged them.

"Thank you." John responded.

"Thank you both for being here with us. Why don't we go to lunch before you have to pick up Alanna?" Becky suggested since it was now nearly 11am.

"Sounds good to me. Adrina, are you up for lunch out?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Adrina answered.

"Adrina, have you dropped some? It looks like you are carrying lower than you did yesterday." Becky asked.

"I think so. I can breathe easier and I can eat a little more than before." Adrina answered.

"That's a good thing right?" John asked.

"Yes. It also means that the baby is getting ready to be born. I am 32 weeks which means the baby might be coming earlier than expected." Adrina answered.

"Well, we have everything ready for him to arrive." Randy stated as he placed a hand on the baby and for the first time didn't get kicked. "He's quiet today."

"Yes he is, but that's okay. I need a break from getting kicked." Adrina responded.

"Well, with that being said, shall we head to lunch?" John asked.

"Sure." Randy answered.

The four soon headed to lunch at a nice restaurant in downtown St. Louis. Adrina wasn't really hungry so she ordered a Chicken Caesar salad and an iced tea. Randy noticed that Adrina wasn't eating very much. He was a little worried about her. Randy placed a hand on their baby and still didn't get kicked. He knew it was normal for the baby to sleep more before it was time to be born.

After lunch, they all headed over to Bob and Elaine's house. Adrina was starting to have some back pain and laid down in the living room. Becky stayed with her while the boys helped Bob with something in the backyard. Alanna was down for a nap and Elaine walked into the living room and looked at her daughter-in-law.

"Are you feeling okay, Adrina?" Elaine asked.

"My back hurts a little." Adrina answered.

"Would it be okay if I listen to the baby and check your vitals?" Elaine asked.

"That would be fine." Adrina answered.

Elaine grabbed her medical kit and checked Adrina's vitals. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but her her heart sounded great. Elaine moved so she could listen to the baby. The heartbeat was still strong, but slightly slower than the last time she heard it. Elaine was worried about her daughter-in-law and grandson.

"Everything sounds good. The baby's heartbeat is a little slower than the last time. Are you sure that everything is okay?" Elaine asked concerned.

"Yeah. I mean I know I've dropped some, but up until about two hours ago, I felt fine then my back started hurting some." Adrina answered as she sat up so she could use the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get Randy. I think you should see your doctor just to be on the safe side." Elaine stated as Adrina walked towards the bathroom as she decided to wait until she was out to get Randy.

"Elaine." Adrina responded.

"Yes." Elaine stated.

"Get Randy now please." Adrina responded as she grabbed her stomach.

Elaine got up and walked through the kitchen to the backyard. Randy and John weren't there. Bob wasn't there either. She turned around and walked over to the garage door. She opened it and saw her husband, son and son-in-law working on Bob's classic car. Elaine hated to interrupt them, but Adrina needed her husband.

"Randy! Adrina needs you now." Elaine stated.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he bolted past his mother and into the living room where Adrina was in tears from the pain. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." Adrina answered.

"What hurts?" Randy asked.

"My back hurts, my stomach hurts." Adrina answered.

"Let's get you to the hospital to be checked out." Randy responded.

Randy drove Adrina to the hospital and while he drove the pain only seemed to get worse for Adrina. Once they were at the hospital, Adrina was taken up to labor and delivery right away and the doctor was paged. Randy stayed by Adrina's side while the doctor examined Adrina.

"Adrina, you are in labor and 5 cm dilated. If you are wanting an epidural, now would be the time to get it." the doctor stated.

"Yes please." Adrina responded.

Within in the next half hour, Adrina was able to relax and not feel the contractions. Adrina dozed off while Randy stepped into the hallway to call everyone. John and Becky were still at Bob and Elaine's house when Randy called. Elaine jumped when the phone rang. She walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello." Elaine stated.

"Mom, Adrina is in labor. She just had an epidural and is resting. She's already 5cm if not more by now." Randy responded.

"Okay. Call Jay and let him know. We all will be there as soon as we can. Tell Adrina we love her." Elaine stated as Bob and John walked into the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Where are we going?" Bob asked.

"Adrina is in labor. Randy took her to the hospital an hour ago. Alanna is awake and ate lunch. Lets head to the hospital and see how things are going." Elaine answered.

"Okay. Did Randy call Jay?" Bob asked.

"He said he would." Elaine answered.

As the Orton's and Cena's were getting ready to leave the house, Randy checked on Adrina who was still sleeping. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading back into the hallway to call Adrina's dad. He knew that he should call Denise, but since she hadn't bothered to call or anything, Randy opted not to call her. Randy dialed Jay's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Jay answered.

"Jay, it's Randy. Adrina is in labor and we are at the hospital." Randy stated.

"Are Adrina and the baby okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. The baby is just ready to be born." Randy answered.

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can. Did you call Denise?" Jay asked.

"No. She hasn't bothered to be in our lives in the past few months. If you want to tell her that's fine. But I am not calling her." Randy answered.

"Okay. Thank you. See you as soon as I can." Jay responded.

"See you soon." Randy stated before hanging up.

Randy walked back into the room and Adrina was now awake. Randy looked over at the machine that measured the contractions and noticed that the contractions were really close together. He then looked over at the fetal monitor and that remained stable as did Adrina's blood pressure.

"I'm going to find a nurse or doctor to check on you. The contractions are registering really close together." Randy stated.

"Okay. I can feel a lot of pressure but no pain." Adrina responded. "And hurry back."

"I will baby." Randy stated as he left to find a doctor or nurse.

After finding the nurse, she checked on Adrina and she was already fully dilated and 100% effaced. The nursed paged the doctor while she helped Adrina sit up some and helped her push to help the baby come down further. Once the doctor was there, he set up the room to deliver the baby. Adrina pushed with Randy and the nurse's help.

After pushing for about 30 minutes, everyone was quiet and soon the baby let out a loud cry. The doctor showed Randy where to cut the umbilical cord and Randy cut it after wiping tears away. Another nurse took the baby to be cleaned off, weighed and measured. They also wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby since he was 8 weeks early. Randy walked over to his son and took a few pictures before heading over to his wife who was now cleaned up herself and resting in bed.

"You have a very healthy 6lbs 5ozs, 21 inches long, baby boy." A nurse stated as she handed the baby to Adrina.

"He is perfect babe. I love you!" Randy stated as he sat next to her on the bed and looked down at their son.

"Yes he is. I love you too. Why don't you see if everyone is in the waiting room yet." Adrina responded.

"What about a name for our son?" Randy asked.

"How about Lucas Randal Orton." Adrina answered.

"It's perfect." Randy stated. "Welcome to the world, Lucas."

Randy headed out to the waiting room to see his parents, his daughter, John and Becky sitting there waiting for him. He walked over to them and picked up Alanna and hugged her. Everyone wanted to ask the same question, but Alanna beat them to it.

"Mommy have baby yet?" Alanna asked.

"Yes she did. Would you like to meet your baby brother?" Randy answered.

"YAY! Yes daddy!" Alanna cheered.

"Come on back everyone." Randy stated as he lead them back to Adrina's room.

Adrina was sitting up in bed as she had just finished feeding Lucas a bottle. Randy walked over to the bed and sat down next to Adrina with Alanna in his arms. Elaine and Bob were next to walk in followed by Becky and John. Alanna looked at Adrina and then down at the baby. Elaine pulled out her camera and took a picture just as Alanna bent over and kissed her brother on the forehead.

"My baby." Alanna stated.

"He is our baby." Adrina responded.

"Okay. What his name?" Alanna asked.

"Lucas." Adrina answered.

"Hi Lucas. I sissy." Alanna responded.

"Aww. That is so cute!" Elaine stated. "Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy."

"Thank you. He came rather quickly, but he is healthy." Adrina responded.

"What are his stats?" Bob asked.

"6lbs 5ozs and 21 inches long." Randy answered.

"Big boy just like his daddy." Elaine responded.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Adrina asked.

"Mom, you go first." Becky answered.

"Thank you dear." Elaine stated as she picked up her grandson and held him close to her. "He is just adorable."

"He is a good combination of the both of you." Bob stated.

"Thanks dad." Randy stated as he wrapped an arm around Adrina and Alanna climbed into her lap and laid her head against Adrina's shoulder.

Once everyone had the chance to hold the newest member of the Orton family, John and Becky headed home as she was getting worn out from all the excitement of that day. Bob and Elaine stayed a little while longer before taking Alanna home with them so that Adrina and Randy could have some time with just the baby.

"I still can't believe he's here." Randy stated as he held his son.

"Me too. It's time for him to be changed and to eat." Adrina responded.

"Are you going to try to nurse him?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to just so that he would get the good stuff, but my milk hasn't come in yet. When it does I will nurse him and we can still give him bottles." Adrina answered as she got out a diaper and wipes.

Randy changed their son while Adrina fixed a bottle. Adrina watched as Randy took care of their baby and she couldn't help but smile. She handed Randy the bottle before climbing back into bed. A nurse brought in her dinner and Adrina just picked at it. While attempting to eat the hospital dinner, Adrina's phone rang.

"Hello." Adrina answered.

"Hi baby girl. How are you feeling?" Jay asked his daughter.

"Good. We tried calling you a little while ago, but your phone went to voice mail." Adrina answered.

"I was on a flight to St. Louis. I just arrived about 20 minutes ago and got my rental car." Jay responded.

"Well, hurry up and get here so you can meet your grandson." Adrina stated.

"He's already here?" Jay asked.

"Yes. He came quickly, but he is very healthy. Dad, can you by chance pick Randy and I up something to eat? This hospital food sucks." Adrina answered.

"Wow. I'm glad he is healthy. What would you two like?" Jay asked.

"2 McDonald's cheeseburgers no onions and a diet coke please and Randy wants a number 1 with diet coke." Adrina answered.

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can." Jay responded.

"Thank you dad." Adrina stated before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, Jay walked into the room with their food and got to see his grandson for the first time. Randy placed the sleeping baby in Jay's arms while he and Adrina ate their food. Jay was on cloud nine holding the newborn.

"Does mom know yet?" Adrina asked.

"I called and left her a message telling her that you were in labor. But I haven't heard from her." Jay answered.

"Okay. She hasn't bothered to stay in contact with us since I was 9 weeks pregnant." Adrina stated. "Are you still, um..."

"No. I stopped the affair with Eve after I overheard her saying that she was going to leave me and go after Randy when he returned after the baby was born. I told Vince what she was planning and she's been suspended." Jay responded knowing what his daughter was trying to ask. "But I am still not home like your mother wants me to be and I am honestly thinking about filing for divorce from her."

"You need to do what you think is best. I don't like mom and I don't like the way she treated us all these years. Why do you think I rebelled so much?" Adrina stated.

"I know. I wish I could have been home more and maybe things would have been different. But I can't change the past, I can only work on the present and the future." Jay responded.

Adrina just smiled at her dad who cuddled with his grandson for a little while longer. After visiting hours were over, Jay headed to the hotel and Randy put the baby in his bed. Adrina moved over in the bed and Randy laid down with her and just held her close to him. He couldn't wait to have his whole family at home together.

Adrina and Lucas were released from the hospital two days later. Becky, John, Jay, Bob and Elaine decorated the house with blue balloons, a welcome home banner and an "It's A Boy" flag while they waited for Randy to bring them home. As they pulled up to the house, Adrina saw the decorations and just smiled. She couldn't have been any happier than she was right then.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three months later...

"John, I'm going to hurt you for this!" Becky stated as a strong contraction hit.

"It's almost over. Soon our little girl will be here and the pain will be gone." John responded.

"I am never having sex with you again. Damn it this hurts!" Becky stated.

"You say that now. The pain won't last forever." John responded.

"Becky, on the next contraction I want you push as hard as you can and your daughter will be here." the doctor stated as Becky pushed as hard as she could.

While Becky was delivering their daughter, Randy, Adrina, Lucas, Alanna, Bob, Elaine, Cody and one month old daughter, Caitlyn were all in the waiting room. Randy and Cody were talking while Adrina rocked Lucas and read Alanna a story. Bob and Elaine watched as their family interacted with everyone. John finally walked through the doors and everyone stood up to hear what John had to say.

"5lbs 15ozs 19 inches long and perfectly healthy. Becky is doing fine." John stated.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Becky was rushed to the hospital earlier that morning after passing out from high blood pressure. Once they had her blood pressure down, the doctor induced her labor. Becky delivered a healthy baby girl who she and John named Danielle Elaine Cena. Becky and Danielle were released from the hospital after three days. Everyone decorated John and Becky's house like they did for Adrina and Randy.

After pulling up to the house, John helped Becky out of the car and then pulled their daughter out in her car seat. As they walked up to the house, a car pulled up and parked in front of their house. Becky took Danielle from John and headed into the house while John waited for someone to get out of the car. John was shocked when his parents emerged from the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Well, hello to you too." John Sr. answered.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" John asked again.

"We came to see if you married her yet?" John Sr. answered.

"Becky and I got married 3 months ago." John responded.

"And you didn't bother telling us?" John Sr. asked.

"I called and left a message." John answered. "You know, I really don't need to deal with this right now. My wife and I just got home with our daughter and I intend on spending time with my family. I really wish you would stop causing so many problems with us. You have a newborn granddaughter, who at this rate will never know who you are. So until you can formally apologize to Becky and myself, you are not welcome here. The ball is in your court, dad."

John turned and walked into the house. John Sr., furious with the way his son spoke to him, headed back to the car and got in. Carol knew that her husband was in the wrong and she stood her ground. She didn't move from where she was standing.

"Carol, get in the car now!" John Sr yelled.

"No. I am done doing this. He is our son and that is our granddaughter! You can leave without me." Carol responded as she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Mom?" John asked.

"I am so sorry for everything. I never wanted this to happen. I'm the one who was happy for you and Becky. Your father is controlling the whole family with lies. Please forgive me." Carol answered as she broke down in tears.

"I do forgive you as I know it wasn't you. Come on in and meet your granddaughter." John responded as he hugged his mom.

"Thank you. Becky, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I am happy that you are a part of John's life and the mother of his daughter." Carol stated.

"I am glad that you finally came around. I know that John Sr. was controlling everyone. I just hope that he soon realizes that whether he likes it or not, we are family and I am not going anywhere. I love John with all my heart." Becky responded. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I know you do. I would love to." Carol stated.

Becky placed Danielle in Carol's arms and then took a seat next to her on the couch. John sat on the other side of his mom. Adrina handed Lucas over to Randy and took a picture of the four of them and sent it to John's phone. John smiled at the picture and then sent it to his dad who was still sitting in the car in front of the house. John included the message of "see what you are missing out on?"

John Sr. looked at the picture of his wife holding their granddaughter. He had tears in his eyes as he knew that his son was right. It was his fault that the family was at odds with each other. John Sr. sat in the car for a little while longer before getting out and walking up to the front door and rang the door bell. John knew the picture would do it to his dad and got up to answer the door.

"What can I do for you?" John asked his father.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did to you and Becky, let alone the rest of the family. I've alienated the whole family and caused everyone to turn on each other. I don't know why I did it, but I hope I can fix things. I know you love Becky and she loves you. I shouldn't have said the things I said. I am deeply sorry for everything." John Sr. answered.

"Are you going to accept the fact that Becky is 10 years younger than me and that we are happy. We got married 3 months ago in a courthouse and three days ago we welcomed our daughter into the world. Becky and I both want her to know both sets of grandparents. I accept your apology, but I don't know if Becky will. I'm not going to tell her to accept or not accept it, it's her choice." John responded.

"I can accept that. May I see my granddaughter and talk to Becky?" John Sr. asked.

"Yes." John answered as he let his dad into the house.

John and his dad walked into the living room and everyone just looked at them. Randy pulled Adrina and Alanna into the other room and Bob and Elaine followed suit as they didn't want to make things harder for John Sr or Becky. Randy handed Lucas to Adrina and he picked up Alanna. Adrina fed Lucas a bottle while they waited in the kitchen.

"John." Becky stated when she saw John Sr in their house.

"Yes, sweetheart?" John asked.

"Why is your dad in our house?" Becky asked.

"He wants to talk to you and apologize and he wants to meet his granddaughter." John answered.

"John, he hurt us. He hurt me when he said I wasn't good enough for you. I don't think I can handle this right now." Becky responded.

"Baby, I am not going to tell you how to react to what he has to say. All I am asking is for you to do is hear what he has to say, that's all. It your decision on if you accept or not and I will be right here beside you." John stated.

"Okay John. I am emotional right now. If I don't accept his apology tonight, please don't be mad at me." Becky responded.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's your decision." John stated sincerely.

"See, I am emotional John." Becky stated as she had tears in her eyes. "Okay, he can talk to me but not at me."

"I know you are and that's okay. Like I said I am right here with you." John responded. "Okay."

"I love you John." Becky stated.

"I love you too." John responded. "Dad, talk to her, not at her."

"Okay, son." John Sr. stated.

"Okay, dad." John responded.

"Becky, I realized that what I did and said was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to control John's life and his relationship with you. I was wrong to alienate the entire family. I know that you love John and that your love is true. I can see that you and John are perfect for each other. I only wish I would have realized this sooner. I am truely sorry for everything I have said and done to cause you to hate me. I am not expecting you to forgive me right now and I know that it will take time. I want you to know that you, John and my granddaughter are welcome anytime at our house. I also want to welcome you to the family like I should have done from the beginning. I hope that one day we can be the family your little girl deserves to have." John Sr. stated with sincerity.

"Senior, I can see that you are truly sorry, but what you said from the very beginning that I wasn't right for him really hurt me. I don't know if I can forgive you today, I will with time. I just had our daughter and I am very emotional. I hope you can understand that." Becky responded.

"I can understand that completely. May I hold her please?" John Sr. asked.

"Yes you can, just be gentle." Becky answered.

"Of course." John Sr. agreed.

Becky handed the baby to her father-in-law and then headed upstairs to calm her emotions. Adrina headed up to make sure that Becky was ok. Becky asked Adrina if her mom were to apologize for the things she said and did, would Adrina forgive her. Adrina had never really thought about it and explained that while it was a similar situation it was different as Adrina was raised like that, where John Sr. just started doing it less than a year ago.

Carol and Elaine followed the girls up and Carol admitted to them that John Sr had called Denise for advice when John told them that he and Becky were not only dating but expecting a baby without being married first. Denise was the one who influenced John Sr.'s actions. Becky knew that it would take time before she could fully forgive him, but at least they all knew this was the end of his negative attitude towards his son and daughter-in-law.


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Chapter, or is it?

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. This is the final chapter for this story and I enjoyed writing it for all of you. I know there are many questions that have gone unanswered in this story, especially with John's parents, Adrina's mom and her sister... and since I don't like leaving questions unanswered, there will be a sequeal coming soon. In the meantime, please check out my new story, Lies That Burn. It's a Punk/Orton/Miz story. Thank you again for all the reviews, ideas and loyalty! ~Krista Hardy Cena!~**

Chapter 28

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Alanna let out a loud cry for attention. Adrina headed downstairs and brought Alanna back up and she went over and sat in Becky's lap. Becky couldn't help but smile at her niece.

"No cry Aunt Becky. Baby Lucas not stinky anymore." Alanna stated thinking that's why her aunt was upset.

"Did daddy change his diaper?" Becky asked.

"Yes and Lucas peed on daddy." Alanna squealed.

"Hasn't he learned by now?" Becky asked Adrina who was laughing.

"Yes and no. He still sometimes forgets." Adrina answered.

"Mommy, me sleepy." Alanna stated.

"Okay. Let's get you and Lucas home for your naps." Adrina responded.

Adrina headed downstairs and told Randy that Alanna was getting sleepy. Lucas was already asleep in Randy's arms. Adrina made a comment about his wet shirt and jeans. Randy smirked and responded that he had forgotten to cover him up while changing him. Adrina smiled at her husband before grabbing the diaper bag.

"Maybe after dinner, the four of you can come over for dessert." Becky stated.

"Sounds good. We will see you three later." Randy responded.

Once Randy and Adrina got the kids home and in bed, Randy walked into the kitchen were Adrina was washing Lucas' bottles. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. Adrina smiled sweetly and finished up the bottles. As she turned around she caught Randy yawning.

"I think daddy needs a nap too." Adrina stated.

"Only if mommy joins him." Randy responded.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Adrina stated with a smile.

Randy and Adrina headed up to their room and Randy pulled her to him. Randy kissed her passionately as he helped her out of her clothes. Adrina helped Randy strip down as well and before long they were in bed making love to each other. Once they were both done, Randy held Adrina close to him and they had just drifted off when the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Adrina stated as she got up and grabbed one of Randy's shirts and put it on and slipped on a pair of shorts.

Adrina headed downstairs expecting to see John or Bob and Elaine at the door, but when she opened the door and saw who was standing there, she was shocked and slightly upset.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" Adrina asked Denise.

"I came here to see my grandson." Denise answered.

"Why are you coming around after not having anything to do with us in over 10 months? Oh and I know it was you who told John Sr. to treat John and Becky the way he did." Adrina responded.

"So what. I am your mother and I have a right to see my grandchild." Denise stated.

"I don't care if you are my mother or not, you are not welcome here. I do not want you around my children. Now get off my property or I will call the cops." Adrina responded.

"You only have one child. His daughter is not your child." Denise stated.

"Alanna is my daughter regardless if I gave birth to her or not. I have been the one raising her for the past year along side Randy. And I am a far better parent than you ever were. Now leave us alone." Adrina stated before shutting the door and locking it.

"Are you okay babe?" Randy asked as he came downstairs.

"I am now. That was my mother demanding to see Lucas and.." Adrina started to answer.

"I heard the conversation. You are Alanna's mother no matter what and I love you for everything that you have done for our family." Randy responded.

"I love you too. And I love our children." Adrina stated.

Over the next several months, things calmed down and everyone was able to get on with their lives. Randy and John had to get back to work and the girls and the kids traveled with them. Denise left Adrina and Randy alone after that night. It wasn't until just before Alanna's birthday that Adrina received a registered letter in the mail from a Tampa law office that Adrina found out that her mother had died in a car accident and her sister had been located in California.

Alanna celebrated her second birthday and Lucas started crawling all over the place. Adrina was able to finish her college classes and got her journalism degree. Cody was also back to work and he brought Caitlyn along with him. Adrina and Becky offered to watch Caitlyn for him while he was working. Alanna was happy to help watch her sister, brother and her cousin with her mommy and Aunt.

Randy and John couldn't have been happier with the way their lives turned out. Jay moved to St. Louis to be closer to Adrina and his grandchildren. Adrina and Randy talked about having another baby, but opted to wait a few years before trying. John and Becky had also talked about more children and they wanted to wait at least 3-4 years before having another baby. All in all, the Orton's and the Cena's were finally able to be happy and live their lives the way they wanted and raise their children in happy and healthy homes.


End file.
